Mad Hatter
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Salomé Tarik moves to the southside from Egypt upon her father's request. As a newbie on the southside she sparks the attention of both Mickey and Ian. The two soon find that there is more to the strange girl when they both want to pursue a relationship with her. "All the best people are crazy." Salomé grins with blood stained teeth. (Season 3)
1. ١

**A/N: This story was requested by a reader of mine. This story is a Mickey/OC/Ian and I'm trying something a little different with lots of twists and turns! I hope all of you will at least give this one a try since you gave my Carl OC story a chance. If you don't like it, I can't** **make** **you like it and if the feedback isn't that great then I probably won't continue on. Have fun :)**

* * *

 _ **1.**_

 _My friends don't walk, they run_

 _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun._

* * *

For as long as Salomé Tarik could remember she loved Alice in Wonderland. Every Halloween (when her parents allowed her) in Cairo she would find every possible way to turn each Alice in Wonderland costume differently. There was not one Halloween where Salomé didn't dress up as any of the characters from Alice in Wonderland but her favorite was the Mad Hatter. There was just something about the mad hatter that Salomé loved and her family couldn't figure it out. Her family always labeled her as the strange one out of every member but that didn't stop them from loving the girl. Salomé knew that the mad hatter was often portrayed as evil and was often questioned from classmates why she would like a supervillian leaving the curly haired girl to reply with, "Being good isn't fun."

Of course there were two tales of the hatter or mad hatter if you will. Salomé didn't mind either one; liking the peculiar tale for as long as she could read. She had DC comics where the mad hatter stared in making sure to read the comics or a chapter from Alice in Wonderland before bed so she could rest easily. Salomé was proud to admit that the reason for her arrest in Cairo was the mad hatter to blame, she lived her life as a supervillian. Her father was not one to judge when he heard that from the police station but granted his daughter bail by sending one of his sons to get her out. Mr. Tarik made sure to keep as far from the authorities since he was wanted in eight cities in Egypt.

Mr. and Mrs. Tarik knew that their family had caused people around town to raise their eyebrows. They were well known because the family stayed in trouble, all nine of the Tarik's had a record and still participated in many crimes. Well except for Mrs. Tarik who now suffered from Pulmonary Edema. The Tarik's were fearless but they were also not stupid, Mr. Tarik did not want to leave his wife so he remained in Cairo right by her side. The doctors said that Mrs. Tarik would not have long leaving her condition fatal. The youngest three of the Tarik's remained in the household not wanting to leave their parents alone.

After Salomé made bail Mr. Tarik came up with an idea to send Salomé off to the United States. Once Salomé adapted to life in Chicago Mr. Tarik would send his remaining two after her. Salomé was not known for asking questions when it came to her parents decisions leaving her younger siblings to do so. Mr. Tarik did not want any more attention on his family especially since Salomé and his youngest still attended school. Mr. Tarik and Mrs. Tarik always came up with the idea to send their children off into the world once the law started snooping around again. Salomé' eldest brother, Abdallah moved to Dubai at the age of eighteen to attend school and to find a wife on the request of their mother. Abdallah Tarik completed his parent's wishes getting married at the age of twenty and graduating from school at twenty-four. That's the trickiest thing you should know about this family, detectives had no idea what made them want to participate in crimes. Abdallah Tarik inherited his smarts from his father graduating college with a 4.8 GPA, he was intelligent and head strong; finding a "perfect" wife to match his standards. His smarts helped him out of the crimes leaving the authorities to never find him after the destruction he caused.

The second eldest was a boy named Rolon Tarik. Growing up in school he received decent grades receiving B's and C's which was good enough in this family. Rolon was the captain of the basketball team taking his leadership seriously and had many trophies to prove it. Rolon was the overly confident one out of the boys, he had the looks to match and had a full scholarship for school. Most people were intimated by Rolon since he stood over 6 feet and had the muscles to show that he took pride his body. He only went to school in Spain for two years before dropping out to deal drugs.

Zeyad Tarik was the third eldest boy. He was the quietest out of the Tarik's and liked to express himself through his guitar playing. Zeyad looked at Carlos Santana as his inspiration when it came to his music. Don't be fooled by the short curly hair and guitar always attached to the guy because he was just as reckless as his father and brothers. He only served six months in juvi at fourteen for trying to burn down a classroom after his teacher from the United States spit racial slurs at him and his friends. Zeyad hasn't been in trouble since then (as far as the law knows) and lives in Cuba.

Next up was Viviano Tarik. Viviano was the type of guy that made friends wherever he went, some of the family often believed that Viviano was too friendly but they wouldn't try to change him. Viviano was the definition of a "Pretty boy" with the sweetest personality to match. It was clear to to the family that Viviano was Salomé' favorite older brother since he took the most time listening to her crazy obsession with the Mad Hatter and Alice in Wonderland. Viviano left last year to live in Paris with his soon to be wife and he only seemed to be happier to do so.

Left out of the children remained twenty year old Salomé, seventeen year old Tony and fourteen year old Fatima. Salomé didn't like the idea that she was now the eldest of the children in the house and how she had to become a good example for the children. It's not like the family had good influences in the first place and that's probably why they wanted to send Salomé off so quickly and let their father teach instead. The twenty year old could not allow herself to be bitter over the situation since she did not know how long it would be before she saw her family again. With a long tight hug to her family Salomé was off to Chicago.

* * *

 _ **1 Month later...**_

Salomé found the will to leave the party with her new found friends stumbling after her. The twenty year old seemed to find friends every night in the club and lost touch with them the next day which didn't really bother the young woman. She was sure that she wouldn't like their personality without drinks in their systems but for that night only they seemed fun enough.

Her vision blurred as she let out a laugh jumping onto the nameless boy's back. The tall brown skinned boy lifted her holding onto her thighs laughing along with the curly haired girl who was clearly intoxicated. The streetlights were on and somewhere inside buildings that held a clock struck 1:32 a.m. Salomé could handle her liquor and always challenged herself. There was not one club Salomé didn't know. From classy, to shitty, to strange all the clubs she tried them all. Salomé did not know where the friends beside her and the friend that cared her were on their way to but she didn't care.

The nameless boy sat her down on her feet circling around her to wrap his arms around her waist biting the skin on her neck. Through half lidded eyes she spotted that they were in front of a tattoo parlor and didn't hesitate to step forward causing the friends behind her to cheer her on. Salomé only had one tattoo which was a large one on her thigh of Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. Her parents were not thrilled about it since it went against their beliefs but Salomé wouldn't get it removed. Salomé spotted a dark haired man stretched out with his pants leg rolled up as an older man continued scraping the needle over his skin. Salomé stepped forward eyeing the tattoo of a smoking gun.

"Can I fuckin' help you?" A voice cut Salomé' stare short.

Salomé' eyes flicked upwards to see who the voice belonged to. The man in the chair getting his tattoo had spoken. Salomé took in the man's appearance with hazy eyes. He didn't appear to look too tall even laying down, he had a cigarette in between his fingers eyeing her. His eyes seemed harsh with the right tone of a blue sky on a clear day with a light touch of green from leaves on a tree. His jet black hair seemed to be gelled back with wintry skin, and kissable raspberry lips.

Mickey Milkovich quirked an eyebrow as he realized the girl in front of him was checking him out. He had a rough day trying to figure out what to do with a number of jobless hookers and spent the rest of the night out at bars drinking away his headaches. He didn't know what urged him to head to the tattoo shop to get new ink, he wanted to find every possible way to stay out of the house long enough to not hear his baby mama's bitchin'.

Mickey pressed his cigarette to his lips eyeing the woman in front of him. Her curls were jet black and seemed to make up most of her head. She had olive skin, a medium length face, a thin but sharp nose, dark eyebrows, a nose-ring hoop in her left nostril, small lips, and was thicker than your average chick. As Mickey took his time eyeing the length of her body she had stepped closer to peek over the artist that finished off Mickey's tattoo rubbing the small drops of blood away.

"Why did you get that tatted?" Salomé questioned as Mickey pulled his pants leg down.

Mickey looked up at the girl wondering why she assumed it was okay to spark up a conversation. Mickey didn't fucking know her or really want to talk with her. Yeah she was a looker but that didn't give her the invitation to speak to him. He hoped down from the seat and slapped a few bills into the artist's hand who nodded at Mickey before heading over to the register. Salomé continued standing in her peach body con dress eyeing Mickey who moved to stand on the same side as her.

"Cause I wanted to." Mickey answered simply eyeing her once more, then turned on his heels to leave the shop.

Salomé stopped him just as the door was getting closer to him, "That's a shitty reason. I never liked people who just got tattoos for fun and not having a story behind them."

Mickey's eyebrows frowned as he spun around to face the girl, "For a broad as good lookin' as you, you sure don't know how to keep your pretty little mouth shut. I don't have to explain shit to you but I got this tattoo 'cause I like guns. I have so many guns on me that I lose count sometimes. I got my favorite one tatted on my leg. There's your fuckin' story."

Salomé grinned at the aggravated boy who continued staring at her weirdly. She moved to sit down on the leaned seat swinging her bare feet (that Mickey now noticed) while leaning on her hands. "For an asshole you look like the type to like machine guns not a glock 17."

She leaned back against the chair as the artist moved to sit down on a stool in front of the chair. Mickey watched with interest as she chatted with the bald man on what she wanted inked on her skin. Mickey didn't know why he stood planted watching the mysterious girl, if she were any other bitch he'd cuss her out and be on his way. Mickey's breathing hitched as Salomé removed the top half of her dress, her hands cupping her breasts as she leaned on her side facing Mickey who couldn't break his stare. The artist clicked the needle on, the sound of buzzing filling the empty parlor as he pressed it to the right side of Salomé's body. Mickey swallowed as he brought his eyes back to Salomé who didn't flinch as the artist began moving the needle. From what Mickey could see from his spot were some words but they were not written in English.

Salomé opened her eyes after taking a deep breath from the needle piercing her skin. She smirked noticing the aggravated man was still here. Those angry eyes met Salomé' and all she could do was send him a wink before shutting her eyes once more.

Mickey Milkovich didn't know who the fuck this girl was...but a part of him hoped he would find out.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the end of this intro. How do you guys like Mickey and Salomé so far? How do you like Salomé as a character? The reader who requested this wanted Sasha Pieterse or Adriana Lima to play the main character but as I wrote I pictured someone else. I pictured someone by the name of Monica Abadir to play Salomé (Which you can find through instagram if you have one) but you're welcome to picture whomever for this part!**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. ٢

**A/N: Apparently Mickey and I have the same birthday? That makes his character funner to write! Also I decided to write this story in season 3 instead since there isn't much Ian in season four.**

* * *

 _ **2.**_

 _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium._

* * *

The second time Salomé and Mickey met was at Fat Sally's. Iggy, Mickey, and a few of their cousins needed to pay a visit to the overweight Mexican for some more bullets and drugs. Mickey placed the car into park as Iggy hopped out of the car first along with his cousins and Mickey to follow after. From the outside the house always seemed to be blasting with reggaeton with Fat Sally's pitbulls waiting to attack. Mickey stood beside Iggy with their cousins behind them waiting for Fat Sally's gang to make themselves known. The two pit bulls tied to the chain let out a low growl as they surveyed the five before them while the blue pit started barking and the other ran off inside of the house.

"That's fuckin' crazy how good he has them trained." Iggy stated as Mickey tilted his head in reply.

Two of Fat Sally's nephews made their way outside with their guns ready but lowered them as they noticed Iggy and Mickey who were regulars. The tallest of Fat Sally's nephews snapped his finger at the blue pit that continued barking, "Chico enough!"

Ricky jumped down the few steps to stand in front of Mickey and Iggy greeting them, "What's up? What do gringos need?"

Iggy spoke up, "I need an eighth of that loud man. Mickey here needs more bullets."

Ricky nodded, "Aight cool. Uncle Sal can help with that but he don't fuck with new comers so you're gotta leave barney and his friends here."

Mickey snickered as one of their cousins, the largest out of them sucked his teeth but took his leave. Ricky waited for the three to leave waving his hand for the Milkovich brother's to follow him inside of the large home. Lido lifted his chin quickly in greeting at the two boys as he took the lead inside of the house, he pushed the double doors open as they walked through the kitchen where half-naked girls were measuring coke. Iggy took his time eyeing the girls liking every curve on their bodies, Mickey had to give him a shove to remind him that they were here for business and not taking any bitches home.

The four finally made it to the living room where more men surrounded Uncle Sally who stood talking to someone on the other line.

"No no no you listen to me motherfucker. I own you. You're **my** bitch. I own your family too, you can try and leave the country but I will still find your coño culo! If I don't have my money by tonight, consider yourself dead." Fat Sally threatened, slamming his gold antique phone.

He turned to see that he had guests and gave them a grin as he made his way over to the two in his burgundy silk robe. "What brings you to my paradise?"

Mickey chuckled, "This is what you call a fuckin' paradise? I hate to see what you consider hell to look like."

Fat Sally's face dropped for a few seconds before erupting in laughter. He clapped his hand on Mickey's shoulder, "You're a funny white boy."

The place Fat Sally did his business was only a few blocks over from where the Milkovich's stayed. The house had nice curb appeal, Mickey could admit but the home was just as shitty as the other houses here on the south side. The home was painted a dull gray like cement and the front door could not be seen until you walked up the front steps, taking a right to the double doors. As for the inside it was your average home, the living room having the most space along with a huge basketball court out back. Mickey only been to Fat Sally's twice before other times he let Iggy and his father deal with the rest. Mickey didn't always deal with Fat Sally, he dealt with multiple people to get his stuff. He liked trying different things opposed to Iggy who got attached to these dealers.

"I need an eighth of weed." Iggy announced.

Fat Sally nodded turning to Mickey, "And you?"

"I need some rounds for a Kalashnikov AK-47." Mickey answered.

Fat Sally clapped his hands excitedly while his nephew Lido grinned, "Shit whatchu 'bout to do with that?"

"Business." Mickey shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

Fat Sally laughed and snapped his fingers at one of his men, "Get them whatever they need. Have yourself a couple of drinks or a few women while you wait. Lido and Ricky will discuss the prices with you, I've got a little business myself with my mother. You ever need anything, just call."

Mickey nodded his head watching as Fat Sally walked by throwing his arm over a girl that could be his daughter as he disappeared. Mickey turned his head to see Lido hold his hand out for Mickey to come further inside of the living room, that's when he saw Salomé sitting underneath Iggy's arm.

The girl sat with one leg crossed over the other and she was definitely all legs. They were long, thick, and shinned leaving Mickey to wonder what she did to keep them shining. Her usual dark curls were tied up into a bun leaving Mickey to see the full angles of her face. She had a blunt pressed to her glossy lips leaving her eyes slightly red while Iggy whispered in her ear. Mickey didn't like the imagine in front of him, did Iggy even know her?

Ricky held a styrofoam cup to Mickey who took it peeking into the cup, "What is this?"

"Lean." Ricky replied as if it were obvious.

Mickey shook his head, "I'm not into that shit."

"You crazy," Ricky replied with a shrug of his shoulders while taking the cup back.

Mickey stood back as he watched the girl in front of him interact with his brother. Salomé didn't seem interested in Iggy but continued smiling as he whispered all the things he wanted to do to her. As long as she had his attention she didn't care about any of attraction, she wasn't attracted to Fat Sally but she had to do what she needed to do to get the things she wanted.

"Yo what's her name?" Mickey finally asked, keeping his eyes on Salomé as she stood up pulling her shorts down.

Ricky swallowed the purple drink in his hand leaning his head back against the wall. He blinked slowly as he eyed the girl who now her back facing them, Mickey took his time checking out the shape of her ass in those short-shorts as she used her free hand to pull Iggy up. She took another puff from her blunt as she turned around allowing Iggy to press up against her backside as they danced to the music in the background.

"Shit that's Salomé. She's bad as fuck, she's the type that I would gladly make a baby with." Ricky told.

Lido snorted as he moved to stand beside his brother, "She wouldn't want you or your pulgadas dick."

Ricky sucked his teeth shoving his older brother away who laughed as he stumbled. Lido stood up straight as he eyed Mickey, "Why you wanna take her for a ride? She's _real_ fun. I don't think you could handle her."

Mickey frowned breaking his stare from Salomé' hips, "If my brother thinks he can handle her, I'm sure I can."

"Then go over there and introduce yourself gringo. She's lookin' right at you!" Ricky nudged Mickey who rolled his eyes.

The dark haired nineteen year old uncrossed his arms turning his attention back to Salomé who now had her eyes on him. She lifted her lips into a smirk stopping her movements as another man entered the room with two bags filled with marijuana and the other filled with some pills. Iggy gripped Salomé' arms trying to bend her over but she used her entire arm to knock Iggy away from her.

"Ow! What was that for, you stupid bitch!?" Iggy snapped.

Lido shook his head, "Oh no."

Salomé tossed the rest of her blunt to the side, pulling a dagger from her back pocket and swayed over to Iggy who now lay on the floor against the couch holding his eye. Salomé pressed the blade to Iggy's throat, "I got your stupid bitch right here. Try me."

Iggy gulped while Mickey felt a little hard watching the scene in front of him. Salomé saw the slight fear in the boy beneath her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Thought so."

Salomé stood up straight and skipped over to the man who held her items out for her. She handed two hundred dollars bills and one fifty dollar bill over with an ease. Salomé thanked the man in front of her ending with, "Tell one of the girls to give Sal a kiss for me. I got him next time when I'm aunt flow isn't here."

The man nodded turning to take his leave as Salomé did the same. She hadn't glanced back at Iggy as she made sure to walk by Mickey making sure that he could smell her scent. Mickey tensed as her skin brushed by his arm as she placed her hand on Ricky's shoulder kissing both of his cheeks. She corner eyed Mickey as she moved to do the same for Lido leaving all three to watch her ass as she made her way out to the basketball court.

"Hey you think Fat Sally will let me take one of his girls home instead?" Iggy questioned, earning a laugh from Lido and Ricky.

"Fuck no! Why would you bother to try another girl when Salomé just tried to knock your damn eye out your socket?" Ricky laughed.

Iggy shrugged his shoulders as he picked himself up to sit on the couch, "The bitch was feelin' me I don't know why she started feelin' herself."

"'Cause she probably knows you got a little dick like Ricky here." Lido yelled.

Mickey had enough hearing about the comparisons between his brother and Ricky's dick sizes as he took his cue to follow Salomé outside. Mickey walked out to see Salomé shoving her drugs into the small bag resting on the handle bars of her bike, she then draped the small bag over her body as she steadied herself.

"What kind of fuckin' name is Salomé?" Mickey started.

Salomé turned her head slightly to see the same guy from the tattoo parlor a few days ago, "Is that your best approach at talking to a lady, Mr. Aggressive?"

Mickey crossed his arms as he looked down at the girl who turned around on her bike to face him. She was even prettier underneath the sun, Mickey found that he liked her hair tied up like that. It was easier to see her unique shaped face better, "What's a girl like you doing here?"

" _A girl like me?_ I'm sorry Mr. Aggressive but you don't know a single thing about Salomé." She said pointing to her chest.

"It's Mickey."

"What?" Salomé inquired with the tilt of her head.

Mickey jumped down into the basketball court standing across from the girl who kept her low brown eyes on his.

"What kind of name is Mickey," Salomé wondered with a smile playing on her lips, "I don't see any mouse ears on top of your head and your voice isn't _that_ high pitched."

Mickey rolled his head around as Salomé mocked him, "Yeah whatever."

Salomé smiled as Mickey lifted his head to meet Salomé taunting stare. Mickey's eyes trailed over the gloss that covered her lips, he never made out with girls before that took care of what was on their lips. Every girl he dated always had slightly chapped lips or their lips just felt average he bet if he kissed her's he wouldn't mind tasting that glossy stuff.

"Not that this isn't fun...I've got somewhere else to be. If you want, come 'round my a little later. I'm having a small get together with some friends that I barely know." Salomé stated, not caring that the sentence sounded a bit strange.

Mickey watched as Salomé started to pack up, "Yeah maybe. Where you stay at? North side?"

"Of course you would think I'm a north side girl. Like I said Mickey...you don't know a thing about Salomé. I'm on the south side, Devil's Garden road. House 1508. Don't bring your brother, he's a drag." Salomé dismissed the conversation with her soft sexy voice.

And Mickey watched her for the second time.

* * *

It was around 9 p.m. Mickey thought about inviting Ian to go to Salomé' with him but something told him not give him a call, noting that he would see him tomorrow. Mickey left the house as soon as Mandy started arguing with Iggy and his father over eating all the food in the grocery, taking that as his leave. Mickey quickly found the house, it was the next street over from Sheila's where the nicer homes were.

Mickey stared up at the brick three-story townhouse that had 1508 on the side. He should have know that Salomé lived in a decent home like that, she already dressed like she came from something. He really wanted to know what she was about and hoped that tonight he would.

Mickey sighed as he made his way up the few steps that led to her green door. He stood in front of the door spotting a mat that said: **_Not you again._** Which caused Mickey to let out a chuckle as he knocked on the door wondering if anyone would hear him over the bass from the music that came from beyond the town home. Mickey was known for having a loud knock and went to knock again but stopped as Salomé came to the door dressed in a off the shoulder crop top and tight trousers.

From what Mickey could see from behind Salomé, her narrow hallway was filled with colorful balloons as she grinned at him, "Hey Mickey. Welcome to wonderland."

Her voice sounded as if she were high off helium since it sounded squeaky. She handed him his own red cup filled with edge, pulling him into her home then shoved him back against her front door then placing her glossy lips on his.

* * *

 **A/N: That's where I'm ending this chapter. I will probably continue the little party tomorrow. I'm working out ways behind the screen how to write this story and it seems to be going well so far. I didn't update last Thursday since I passed out from dehydration resulting in me going to the hospital.**

 **I'll try my best with updates since I'm heading back to school next monday.**

 **Thanks for all the support on the first chapter!**

 **See you hopefully soon :)**


	3. ٣

**_3._**

 _We paint white roses red,_

 _Each shade from a different person's head_

* * *

 _Mickey liked the way Salomé' lips tasted._

 _The glossy stuff on her lips made his feel a little sticky but he was cool with it. He cradled the back of her thick curly hair as she pressed her body against his. Salomé pulled back watching as Mickey's eyes cracked open to meet her's, "Hmm...not bad for a mouse."_

 _Mickey hoped that the helium wore off soon cause the squeaking of her voice would bug him the whole night. He watched her ass sway in those pants as she made her way through the multi-colored balloons that covered her home. Mickey used his pointer finger and his thumb to wipe the gloss from his lips, pushing off the door to follow the bass within the townhouse. He didn't think too much about what just happened, and he didn't think Ian would mind since they weren't dating. He didn't feel the need to even mention it to Ian when he saw him since he knew that Ian could be over sensitive sometimes, and he really didn't want to hear his bitching._

 _The living room was shaped in a circle, three guys sat in the living room laying against the sofa and it didn't look like they were breathing. The two guys on the end each had a red cup in their hands, while the other was bent over his knees. Mickey frowned as he picked up the baggy he had seen earlier in Salomé ' hands, it was less filled with white pills. Mickey placed the bag down onto the coffee table glancing at the three guys to see that the pills were in fact, Xanax. He turned around to find two girls sloppily arguing with each other and pushed the two out of the way since they were blocking his way to the kitchen. The small hallway was very narrow, one side had a shiny sliver washer machine, the other side had a dryer with a broom hanging behind it. The small hallway was painted a light yellow with some strange art work on the right side of the wall._

 _Mickey made his way into the large kitchen. The kitchen was painted a burnt orange with gray fancy tile, and the kitchen reeked of weed and potato chips. Mickey spotted Salomé right away sitting on what appeared to be a comfy bench with a large window behind her. A large guy sat next to Salomé wearing a tank top showing off his muscles, his hair was shaved on the sides while he had more hair in the middle tied into a bun. Salomé generally looked interested in what the guy was whispering into her ear as she turned towards a dark haired girl behind her sharing a laugh with her. Hold up, the girl that sat right beside her looked a lot like his sister._

 _"Mandy!" Mickey called out to his dark haired sibling._

 _Mandy turned her head to meet her brother's eyes, "Yeah?"_

 _Mickey made his way over to the table, "How'd you get here before me? We'rent you just bitchin' at Terry and Iggy?"_

 _"I left right after you. Is that a problem?" Mandy asked._

 _"No."_

 _"Good. Now leave her alone and let her enjoy her time here at my get together," Salomé ordered._

 _Mickey lifted both of his eyebrows, "What is said between me and my sister ain't got shit to do with you."_

 _Salomé clicked her tongue as the guy beside her pressed his nose against her cheek, "Mickey...you've got learn how to stop being so hostile. You sister came out to have a good time, I invited you over to have a good time. Right now it doesn't look like you want to that, so we're gonna have to do something about that aren't we?"_

 _Mickey said nothing as he realized he did need to stop being so dramatic. He just didn't expect to see his younger sister here at this random stranger's party but Mandy could take care of herself. Salomé sighed as she swallowed whatever was left in her cup before slamming it down onto the table. She then used her fingers to grip the guy's face and shove it away from her. Salomé moved her body to sit on the guy with the man-bun's lap briefly before getting up to pull the cabinet underneath her sink open, Mickey watched as Salomé leaned down a bit feeling underneath the counter and moving to show an Astra-60._

 _With a lick of his lips Mickey shifted onto his feet and crossed his arms, "What do you plan to do with that?"_

 _"Have fun." Salomé stated with a smile._

 _She turned to her fridge pulling out some cheap beer then tossed it to Mickey who immediately cracked it open. Salomé turned to Mandy, "Hold it down for me up here, will ya?"_

 _"You got it." Mandy replied kissing both of Salomé' cheeks._

 _Mickey didn't hesitate to follow Salomé after casting a look at his sister, secretly wanting to know how the hell Mandy knew her but decided to save it for another time. As the two left the room Mandy turned to the random guy with the man-bun who started biting on her ear, she laughed shoving the boy away leaving to join the rest of the party in another room._

 _Downstairs looked like your average basement where more people either sat high from Xanax or weed, some were around dancing to the music drunk of their ass as balloons surrounded them all. Mickey could admit that Salom_ _é knew how to party, she stood in front of a bookcase and stood on her tippy toes to pull on one book that moved the case out of the way. She moved allowing Mickey to go through first as she eyed everyone around her to make sure no one paid any attention to the two. The two walked down the hallway were more balloons were pressed against each other. Salomé aimed her gun at the balloons, cocked her astra-60, set her fingers on the trigger and fired her gun a total of six times angling her gun to pop at least ten balloons._

 _Mickey swallowed his beer setting it down on a near-by table, "When did you learn how to shoot?"_

 _Salomé fired her gun three more times popping three more balloons without flinching. The emptiness written within her eyes whenever she fired a gun said a lot, she let out a small laugh brushing off the coldness that crawled down her spine whenever she had the weight of a gun in her hands. She turned to the dark haired man beside her, "I was about nine years old when my mom gave me my first knife. Got kicked out of school for threatening this overweight kid with it after he beat up this deaf kid in our class. Shot my first gun at twelve."_

 _"Man are you full of surprises. My brother, me, and some my cousins stole some of my dad's guns on my birthday. One of my older cousin's drove us out to the woods just for me to shoot my first gun on my sixteenth birthday. I never felt so good before...well besides getting head from some girl in my math class the next day, but I sorta became addicted to it_ _."_

 _Salomé nodded, "That's the thrill about feeling powerful. A gun provides that, I was always surrounded by violence, guns, money, drugs, and sex. It was all I knew."_

 _"What you tellin' me you grew up with a shitty life style? 'Cause I can't picture it when I look at you." Mickey questioned, searching his pockets for a cigarette._

 _"Funny. Had plenty of lovers say the same thing about me before. Guess ya'll never head of never judge a book by it's cover or from the concrete who knew a flower would grow, huh?"_

 _Mickey didn't know why the conversation between the two started to get so heavy. He barely fucking knew the girl but he felt immediate comfort when he stood by her. He didn't know if had to do with the way she spoke that made him feel at ease even when a gun in her hands, or the way the small of her lips felt against his, or how she didn't take any of his shit only knowing him for two days. This feeling was peculiar just like the woman in front of him._

 _To ignore this feeling he swallowed the rest of his beer, crushing the can then tossing it over his shoulder to the floor. He let out a burp and pulled the gun from Salomé' hand to show her what he could do. What only made the night stranger was the next morning when he found himself in Salomé' bed right next to her._

* * *

Salomé scrubbed the blood that stained the skin on her hands in the bathroom. The soap in this house smelled wonderful as it washed the coppery stench from her hands. She already had helped herself to the things inside of the home, cooking herself some some eggs with a side of toast coated with hummus while she read the newspaper. Salomé got rid of her bloody clothes starting a fire in the center of the living room knowing that she only had a limited of time. Salomé had slipped into a vintage flowered dress that stopped mid-thigh with cream heels, as she sprayed some of the fancy perfume left in the bathroom on her wrist she glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before wetting the tip of her finger to get rid of the last of the blood underneath her eye.

Salomé exited the now smoking home with two dead bodies laying somewhere inside and outside of the house with shades covering her eyes. Salomé clicked on the small remote which lit up the purple four door Porsche which made the woman smile, "Nice."

The half Egyptian and half Spanish twenty year old strapped herself into the fancy vehicle as she dialed the familiar number, "It's done."

She hung up the phone and started up the engine.

* * *

Later that day Salomé ventured downtown in search of a local corner store. She was having a big meal tonight since a few of her father's friends were stopping by. The mocha skinned girl walked the distance from her home to the store called, "Kash 'N Grab" getting there rather quickly with music blasting through her ears.

Salomé entered the store and was immediately greeted by a guy behind the counter, "Hi welcome to Kash 'N Grab. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just dandy, how are you?" Salomé responded with a smile on her face, letting her eyes observe the small grocery store.

"Great. Thanks for asking, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." The red haired boy with the freckles behind the counter smiled, genuinely happy that someone wasn't being an asshole today.

Salomé made her way down the aisle eyeing everything in each aisle. She already had two bottles of sweet wine in her carrier knowing that her father's friend's like their wine sweet opposed to bitter. It appeared that Kash 'N Grab didn't sell any other meat besides chicken and Salomé wanted to prepare fish. Sighing Salomé stopped humming along to "Sweet Dreams," By Eurythmics to glance up at the mirror in the corner of the store.

"Hey, Ginger! I'm in need of some assistance if you don't mind." Salomé called out to the worker through the mirror.

The red head placed his phone and magazine down onto the counter, making his way from behind the counter towards the aisle to help a fellow customer. As the ginger stood by, Salomé took this time to check him out. The ginger was very tall, easily towering over the twenty-year old, he was pale with a light peach undertone covering only his cheeks, his dark green eyes were gentle, his freckles were very small and were only noticeable if you were close enough to his face, his jawline curved at a nice angle, and we can't forget the hair.

"What are you looking for today?" The red haired guy asked politely, with his hands clasped behind his back.

Salomé didn't hide the fact that she was checking him out, she never did. "You guys don't sell fish?"

"No we only sell chicken. You're gonna have to go down to the meat market, that's about .3 miles up the road. Sorry about that." He offered a smile.

Salomé nodded her head, "It's alright. No big deal. Um...what about couscous?"

The ginger removed one hand behind his back as he held one finger in the air, "Ah! That's something we do have. If you'll follow me."

Salomé laughed a bit as she followed the tall boy towards the back of the store. In a crate lay many varieties of the ground wheat, she leaned a bit closer to the ginger who held up two different packages.

"We have six different types of couscous. We have the Moroccan style, Israeli or Peal raw or cooked, Lebanese raw or cooked, and whole wheat Moroccan style." The ginger announced.

Salomé made sure to check each prices and thought about which she liked best. Hey if she were making the food, she had to like it as well. She was already spending about sixty dollars on two bottles of wine, and she still had to go to the meat market to get some fish. Her father's friend's were asking for a lot but this was not Salomé' first rodeo.

"I take the whole wheat Moroccan style." She decided.

As Salomé placed the two wine bottles onto the counter the ginger decided to ask, "Are you having some sort of party tonight?"

"No. Just some family friends over for dinner."

The red head nodded, "That's cool. I haven't seen you around before, did you just move in?"

"About a month ago. From Cairo." Salomé answered with a slight accent, pulling a wad of cash from her back pocket.

His eyes went wide at that, "Egypt? Oh wow, I imagine it must be pretty fucking amazing to grow up there."

"It's had it's moments. I like Chicago a little better so far." Salomé admitted.

"Really?" He questioned, shocked.

"Yeah. I think everyone should go outside of their country to see what the world is really about."

"What's it like?"

" _Thrilling_. If you ever get the chance to see the world, don't give up that opportunity for anyone you hear me my ginger star?" Salomé expressed in all seriousness.

The ginger didn't mind that this gorgeous woman in front of him referred to him as such. He knew that he would like her just from the way she greeted him before she went about shopping. Although he didn't know too much about her, he knew that there was something that made her special. Like no other person he's met before.

The two stood before each other sharing a smile, a secret bond already forming between the two. That bond was intercepted as the jingle above the door signaled that there was a new customer entering the door, and it was no other than Mickey Milkovich.

"Ian I was thinking you and I..." Mickey trailed off, spotting Ian Gallagher placing two wine bottles into a brown paper bag.

Mickey turned his eyes into slits as he watched the familiar figure in front of the counter push away from it. Those long huge jet black curls spun as she turned her head to meet his eyes, "Hey Mickey Mouse."

The seduction in her voice was evident in her tone. Mickey walked further into the store eyeing the scene before him, he wasn't sure what this was. He kept quiet observing Salomé as she took the paper bags from Ian, "Ian huh? Fits you nicely, _my_ ginger star. Thanks for the free stuff. I owe you."

"No you don't. Thanks for not being an asshole." Ian chuckled.

Salomé smirked, "My pleasure."

Mickey continued eyeing Salomé as she made her way close by him. She stopped right in front of him her scent intoxicated him, she smelled nice as fuck Mickey noticed. Everything about her was started to work his nerves, he didn't even remember if they slept together or not. A part of him knew that they hadn't since he still had his jeans on but a part of him wish he did. Salomé was shaped like a coke bottle, the one's back in the 1950's with a little something extra. Slim waist with a huge ass, Mickey got the chance to feel what that felt like when she planted one on him. Not only were her eyes a haunting dark brown, everything about her made him want to do things to her. Starting with her scent, she smelled just like a forest after a rainy day, white roses, and crisp air.

"Later, Mickey Mouse." Salomé winked.

Her aroma blew against Mickey's nostrils as she continued on her path through the door, and Mickey found that he loved to watch her go.

"Wait," Ian cut in.

Mickey zipped his eyes back to Ian's wondering why the hell he didn't just let the girl leave. Salomé turned sideways to face Ian, "It's Salomé. Salomé Tarik, I'll see you around Ian."

"See ya." Ian waved.

"Yeah bye bye Salami. Fuck off somewhere." Mickey rushed Salomé out of the store.

He then turned to Ian who raised his eyebrow, "That was rude Mick."

"Yeah whatever." Mickey mumbled moving to rest his elbows on the counter watching as Salomé waited to cross the street.

"You know her or something?" Ian quizzed, wondering why Mickey was being so rude not that it was anything new.

He already came by his school earlier that day to stop him from sleeping with some kid in his class. Mickey didn't seem to want to pursue a relationship with Ian, yet he was always showing up whenever he showed interest in someone else.

"Not really." Mickey trailed off, "Can you get off work early?"

Ian glanced around the store before meeting Mickey's eyes, "I don't know maybe. Why?"

"We're going out." Mickey stated.

"Where?"

"Does it fuckin' matter? You in or you out?" Mickey's patience wearing thin.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe if you asked nicely."

"You're pushing it, _my_ ginger star." Mickey mocked.

Ian rolled his eyes, "You're very pissy today. I think we should do something about that."

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked, his voice going slightly soft.

Ian chewed on his bottom lip as he moved around the counter, "Flip the sign to close, meet me in the back. If you be a good boy for me, maybe I'll go somewhere with you."

Mickey watched as Ian eyed him before spinning around to head to the freezer. Mickey felt his pants get a little tighter as he watched Ian walk off as if he had some control over him or something. Mickey scratched at his nose turning to flip the sign over and lock the door.

Salomé didn't allow Mickey to get underneath her skin. She was always used to remaining calm; Whenever men tried to get disrespectful. Mickey must have been freaking out thinking they had done something in her bed and it was fun to watch the aggressive south side boy squirm. Salomé liked Ian, he seemed like a sweet person inside and out. She hoped that she would see him and Mickey again soon since she now made them her targets that she wanted to corrupt.

* * *

 **A/N: Salom** **é has met Ian! While writing this chapter I had so many ideas that hit me that I had to write them down into my journal. I'm ready to write more and there might be another update on Sunday but if there isn't then expect one on Friday. Also shoutout to all the follows and reviews and thank you for all your wishes on my health! :)**

 **I'm also writing another one-shot on Carlinna sometime today so be prepared for that.**

 **Updates:**

 **Sunday - *Maybe another update for Mad Hatter - depending on when I finish my homework.**

 **Thursday - Update on my wattpad account.**

 **Friday - Mad Hatter update**

 **Saturday - Soul Meets Body**

 **Friday - Contagious**

 **Saturday - Feathers and Wax (Carlinna)**

 ***This is subject to change with all the homework I may get over the weekend.**

 **Tell me what you're thinking?**


	4. ٤

_**4.**_

 _This dream, dream is a killer_

 _Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_

* * *

Salomé sighed.

"What were you thinking?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me."

"So you punch him in the face?"

"Yeah."

Salomé pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other remained on the steering wheel. She couldn't say that she was surprised that her father had sent her younger brother to check up on her. She knew from the usual number that it had to be one of her siblings ringing her phone and it just so happened to be her seventeen year old brother Tony requesting her to pick him up from the airport. Salomé immediately went into defense mode when she entered the airports main office where her brother sat with handcuffs wrapped around his wrist. Salomé had a feeling that she knew what this was truly about, acknowledging the stares the guards where giving her younger sibling and now her. Although she didn't question it, she read through the papers that sat in front of her brother and signed them tossing a stack at the guards face before ordering them to take the cuffs off her brother's wrists.

The two Tarik siblings drove down the streets of Chicago, Tony had his eyes trained on the buildings that Salomé zoomed by wanting nothing more than for his big sis to cut the conversation short. Salomé could sense that Tony no longer felt like talking about the situation, she knew by the split lip that the guard must have set Tony off. Salomé knew that Tony could handle himself, their parents raised them into this dangerous life style so they could protect themselves when needed. The twenty-year old was anything but mad at her brother and was just glad that she had a piece of her family here with her. With her free hand she gripped Tony's larger hand into her own causing the boy to lift his head from the window to glance over at her. "He said something discriminating didn't he?"

Tony clenched his jaw giving his sister a stiff nod before resting his head back against the headrest now. Salomé lifted their conjoined hands and pressed a kiss against Tony's skin, "Don't worry Tone. We'll get that muazzar, just you wait and see."

The seventeen year old rolled his head over sideways to glance at his sisters profile, his hazel eyes trained on her face. His lips then spread into a wide smile knowing exactly what Salomé was hinting at before bursting into a laugh that may have sounded a bit terrifying if you weren't comfortable with the things they liked to do.

After getting Tony out of his sorrow filled mood, the boy had turned on the radio to sang along to some pop song. Salomé could barely get any words in after asking Tony how the family were doing back in Cairo, the boy brushed off the conversation not wanting to mention anything which left Salomé to believe that something must have happened. She didn't know what, all she did know was to expect a phone call. That was all Tony had left her with as Salomé decided to show Tony around town, she showed him the clubs she had went to only being here for almost two months now. Tony's eyes went wide at the sight of clubs, he begged Salomé to take him to one tonight after she cooked them both dinner which she agreed to. She would do anything for her family, anything to make her family happy although they never done the same for her. Salomé drove Tony downtown showing him the places he could hang out while she went to work, she had no idea how long he would be here with her but she talked as if he would be here for awhile.

Tony was currently shoving as many chicken nuggets down his throat as he could. He had asked his older sister to stop since he hasn't eaten anything since he boarded the plane that took fourteen hours to get here. Back at home The Tarik's couldn't eat anything unhealthy and McDonald's was one of them, back at school they taught children of Cairo horror stories on how unhealthy America is and even showed what they used in their "products" that they sell to customers. It was sickening, really but it was so good. Salomé went against her father's wishes as soon as she arrived to the south side, trying a few fast food restaurants that Chicago and Cairo both shared. She had to see what she were missing out on and didn't blame the curiosity her younger brother had.

"This is the high school here?" Tony asked, a straw attached to his lips.

Salomé nodded her head watching as students rushed out to the school buses, some stood around chatting, while others rushed off to the parking lot. "Yes this will be the school you'll attend if daddy let's you stay here with me."

Tony studied the building, it didn't look safe. It was nothing compared to the high school he attended back at home, Tony and his sisters had it easy. They weren't raised in the hood like Abdallah, Rolon, Zeyad, and Viviano had been with their parents. The older siblings often told their younger siblings that they were lucky that they didn't have to fight for their lives every day they walked out of their doors. "Ummu and Abbun made a name for us. We didn't agree with it at first but the way we lived wasn't fun so once they taught us a new life style, it made everything much easier for us as a family. This is the way of life, the only way we'll be heard." Viviano told ten year old Salomé when she questioned him why her father had a bloody man sitting in their living room.

"It's..." Tony started.

"Different than what we're used to? Yeah but you'll adapt, us Tarik's always know how to do that." Salomé encouraged, not noticing the forced smile on Tony's face as he continued staring out the window.

Tony eyed most of the students who looked so at ease. Most of them looked scary and piss poor but Tony kept those thoughts to himself. He had no right to judge what he saw in front of him, he was no better than anymore on the south side...at least that's what he tried to tell himself. He spotted two people standing close by, one of them appeared to be very tall and had orange like hair. He seemed a bit muscular underneath the light jacket that covered the mustard yellow tight fitting shirt and camouflage khakis, wore his hair low, sorta pale. He was cute from a distance, Tony wondered what he looked like up close. The girl beside him had the darkest hair he's ever seen and that's saying a lot since his family consisted of dark hair. She had bangs that almost covered her eyes, smooth white skin, a thin body, and had her eyes trained on the orange headed boy beside her.

That's when Tony noticed that in fact the orange haired boy was now staring right at him. Tony blinked and in that short matter of seconds that his eyes closed, the dark haired girl that looked like snow white now had her eyes on him too. The orange haired boy turned his eyes into slits dipping his head a bit to see further into the car before waving the dark haired girl to follow him. Salomé bounced in her seat as a joint rested in between her small pink lips enjoying the reggaeton mix that vibrated through her speakers.

"Uh Meme, you know them?" Tony questioned shoving one hand into his back pocket, his fingertips brushing against cool iron.

Salomé dipped her head, the smoke from her joint creeping against her eyes as she spotted two familiar forms. She reached over tapping Tony's hand informing him to put away whatever he was going to pull out of his back pocket. Salomé sent the two that were now standing outside of her 1973 BMW 3.0CS Coupe a smirk removing the joint from her lips as she climbed out of her ride. Salomé held the joint in between the fingers on her right hand as she held her hands out to Ian, "My ginger star!"

Ian smiled accepting Salomé into his arms, "Hey how are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Salomé replied leaning back to stare up at Ian.

He shrugged his shoulders a smile etched onto his face showing that he seemed to be doing just fine. Salomé sent him a wink before turning to Mandy who grinned at her, she leaned down to press a kiss directly next to her lips in greeting. Tony watched in the passenger seat in surprise that his sister had friends, like actual physical friends that socialized with her. This is something the whole family should have witnessed, it would certainly change their minds if they could see Salomé now.

"Whose the cutie behind you?" Mandy examined, peeking over the Spanish-Egyptian beauty across from her.

Tony waved as Salomé glanced over her shoulder at her sibling, "Oh him? That's my little Akh, brother."

Ian's smile lifted more hearing Salomé speak her native language. Ian could see a bit of resemblance, besides the fact that Tony appeared to lighter than Salomé' honey skin. They had the same nose structure, same thick eyebrows, long eyelashes that made Ian feel a little jealous to be honest, but the only difference between the two was that Salomé' brother was lighter, had a square shaped jaw opposed to Salomé' pointy like jaw, and his form seemed to be a bit smaller than Salomé who was more huskier or thicker if you will.

Mandy leaned over holding her hand to out shake the boys hand, "Welcome to the south side. Paradise island. I'm Mandy."

Tony instantly picked up on her sarcasm and cracked a smile as he shook her hand, "Tony."

Ian also moved forward to introduce himself to Salomé' brother causing the said girl to smile behind her joint at the exchange.

"How are you liking south side Chicago? I'm sure it's crap compared to Cairo." Ian said, sparking up a conversation.

Tony didn't bother to sugarcoat anything, "Yeah it kinda is."

His reply caused Ian and Mandy to let out a round of laughs. This was not the first time anyone has said this about their hometown and they had no shame. A lot of people didn't visit here that much and the two were both shocked that Salomé decided to move here.

"You guys want a lift?" Salomé asked, stepping down from the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Mandy answered at the same time as Ian said, "Sure."

Salomé tossed her finished joint to the road as she swayed over to the driver's seat. Tony climbed out of the passenger side to let the seat down so Mandy could climb into the back. Ian watched the red tint in Salomé's eye shine from the sunlight as her little brown eyes met his, her eyes held amusement as she caught Ian watching her.

"Uh...maybe you should let me drive?" Ian challenged.

Salomé flickered her wild curly hair behind her shoulder as she poked her lips out slightly, "I'm flattered that you're concerned about my safety ginger."

"Not just yours, but your brother's, Mandy's, and mine." Ian clarified trying to hide the blush that threatened to bleed against his skin.

"Uh huh. It's okay my ginger star, I'm the safest person you know." Salomé stated holding the car door open.

Tony rolled his lips to the side, "I don't know about that..."

Mandy and Ian both chuckled at that thinking Tony was just joking but there was always a little truth behind a joke, especially when it came to his big sis.

"Can you guys stop flirting and just get in the fucking car already?" Mandy pushed while fully sliding over behind the driver's seat.

"Salomé' the one whose flirting, I'm just trying to make sure everyone will be safe."

"How many people do you know get into accidents when they're high, ginger star?" Salomé wondered plopping down into the driver's seat.

Ian sighed turning to see that Tony was now sitting next to Mandy and took his spot in the passenger seat.

* * *

The four were now parked in front of a near by lake. Ian had given Salomé the directions to this lake he had came across and that the only way to get there was to get on the freeway and the Spanish-Egyptian didn't mind. She wanted to get to know not only Mandy but Ian better, he seemed like a really sweet guy. The sweet ones always needed to be corrupted, that's the sad thing about what Salomé had in mind.

Ian, Mandy, and Tony were all splitting a few beers around after Ian went into the Kash N Grab and told a little fib to his boss that he didn't feel well. Salomé didn't feel like drinking, she didn't care for cheap booze so she stuck to her weed laced PCP unbeknownst to her friends and brother that surrounded her.

"Can I ask a question? How do you know if the guy you've been hanging out with, likes you?" Ian suddenly asked, roughly wiping his mouth.

Mandy smiled catching Salomé' eye from the rear view mirror, "You like him?"

"Uh huh but I think he hates me."

Tony spoke up, "Does he get that look in his eyes when he's with you?"

Ian frowned turning to face Tony, "What look?"

Salomé kept on smoking her joint watching as the light drizzle danced along her wind shield, "You'll know when you see it. Who have you fallen for Ian?"

Ian rolled his head against the head rest liking the way Salomé said his name. Especially when she spoke with her signature accent it added a little more to the new found liking Ian had when it came down to the woman beside him. When Salomé didn't receive a reply she turned to face Ian who gave her a silly smile that she returned, the orange haired boy was slowly turning into the blue Caterpillar she was longing to see.

"That's my dirty little secret." Ian winked.

"Is it me?" Salomé wondering knowing full well that it probably wasn't.

Ian grinned, "Maybe. You'll find out soon enough, if you stick around."

"Deal." She whispered turning to face Ian so she could stare into his eyes.

Ian didn't know how Salomé did it, how she walked around with so much grace and seduction. The way she was staring at him right now made Ian question his sexuality and a part of him believed that Salomé was becoming fully aware of this.

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO I AM BACK! I'm so sorry I disappeared, my health was not in the best condition. I've been suffering from high anxiety and needed to find my chill somehow. I hope you accept my apology with this chapter since my health is always my main priority. Let's chat a little bit? So the small promo trailer (is that what you call it?) Has now been released and omg WHY is Carl sporting cornrows? That shit is not cute on him lol. I really have no idea how this season is going to turn out tbh but we'll just have to see in about THREE months!**

 **Do you any of you watch Gotham? I don't but I have seen clips of Cameron's performance as the joker and my god does he play that role well?! Also there's this girl in class who informed the class that she likes shameless and I was too nervous to approach her after class to discuss the show and she sorta looks like Karen so its like we're secret friends lol.**

 **I hope to continue writing every other weekend again (I have three papers due over the next three weeks so bare with me again.) I've been having withdraws along with low motivation. Thanks for reading and supporting me as you do! See you soon?**

 **-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	5. ٥

_**5.**_

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _'Cause I really hate being safe_

* * *

Tony wasn't home when their father called.

Salomé always knew that her baby brother had been good for something, which happened to be timing. The boy always had good timing and as she sat on her window bench seat in her kitchen waiting for her cell phone to ring, she had been prepared for whatever it was that her father had to say.

"Ahlan, Baba." Salomé greeted her father while twirling a wet curl that consisted of hair.

Her father's deep voice came into place, "Ahlan my daughter. How are things?"

"They're going as well as can be. I've done what has been asked of me."

"Have you received any more calls?" Her father wondered, wanting to know just how serious his eldest daughter is taking this situation.

"I have not. Until then I have matters to handle with Tony." Salomé answered, her father always put business first and knew that this was the right way to start their conversation.

On the other line it sounded a bit quiet, a little too quiet. Perhaps her father had been in his study, reading a novel about power or logic since that's what really holds his interest.

"Oh?" Was her father's reply.

With a quirked eyebrow Salomé decided to ask, "How's mama and Fat-ma?" Using the special family nickname for her younger sister.

"Your mother is still fighting. She's resting now, next time you give us a call I'll make sure to have her on the line. As for your sister, she got into her first fight at school today."

"Really? Did she win?" Salomé' eyebrows raised in amusement.

Her father sighed, "Sadly not with her hands. She used her switchblade to get the girl off her, the pathetic thing had to get eighteen stitches from underneath her ear all the way down to her jaw."

"Way to go Fat-ma! What's her face look like?"

"Lots of nasty bruises and a broken nose. The good thing out of the fight is that she set her own nose back, we still have plenty of work to discuss." Her father described.

Salomé winced, "Tell her I'm proud of her regardless. Have you brought her to the gym to see Asad yet?"

"She's nowhere near ready to go there. She's too busy flinching and doesn't block her face enough." The man scowled over the line.

Salomé shook her head at her father, glad that he could not see her. That's one thing her father could not stand, someone disagreeing with him by shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders at him. Something about that action set the man off.

"Baba how you expect her to learn if you don't expose her to it? The five of us had to take on Asad at the gym alone, we didn't want to go. Remember when I was ten, I followed you and Rolon down to the gym peeking through the window to see what it was that brought you two back home so bloody? Rolon caught me, dragged me in kicking and screaming. Both of you left me there to fight on my own."

"I don't want to teach her the same way I taught the rest of you. Tony on the other hand, I should have." Her father snapped.

Salomé frowned at that. Her father had always had a sick way at teaching his children how to be brave and tough. He didn't care what the consequences were as long as they knew. That day Rolon dragged her into Asad's gym would be something she would never forget. Although Rolon had stayed outside of the gym to watch through the window while her father had left, he insisted that Rolon would have stepped in if anything too drastic had happened. Their level of violence back then was the beginning of the ruthless life Salomé had learned to love. Inside of the gym were only two women, two unbelievably strong women who beat the shit out of Salomé encouraging her to fight back. Asad would not allow any man inside of the gym to take her on the beat because he knew that Salomé wasn't ready for that challenge yet. That day Rolon carried her home with three cracked ribs, and an eye hemorrhage.

"Speaking of Tony he said there would be a reason behind this call. Not that I mind a call from you, I miss your voice."

That made a bit of a smile appear on the man's face across the globe. The stone-cold normal expression on his face slowly dropped down as he began to inform his daughter of the real issue, "People around town have caught Tony sneaking into clubs."

"Okay..."

"Let me finish."

Salomé clamped her mouth shut waiting for her father to get to the good part. She didn't see the harm in sneaking into clubs, Viviano and Salomé started sneaking into clubs as soon as they both reached high school since the two never bothered to attend high school parties not that Salomé had ever been invited to any.

"Tony hasn't been himself. I've been told and shown photos of him entering the club as someone else and leaving with a group of people."

"Baba I'm not following..." Salomé pressed, her eyes setting into a deep frown.

"Your brother believes he's a girl. He told your mother and I that he feels out of his body, he doesn't belong in the body that he is born into. He even went as far as creating a presentation for us to go along with the surgery to make him a girl."

Salomé at first didn't know how to respond to this. She sat on the other line in silence and felt her eyes began to burn. All this time her brother had felt out of place, uncomfortable. She felt pain enter her body as she thought about how Tony always kept everything inside. He had always been afraid to say what was bothering him, he never got along with their father and that left Salomé to believe that maybe this was the reason that the two never got along.

"How long have you've known he's been feeling this way?"

"Since the day he wanted to wear your yellow dress on his fifth birthday."

Salomé placed both of her hands over her mouth as she clenched her eyes tightly shut. The warm tears the slipped from her eyes slid down her cheeks, she felt like complete shit. She never said anything when she caught Tony trying on her bra, or their's mothers make-up. She didn't feel like she needed to say anything because she...she didn't see anything wrong with it. The twenty year old just came to realization that her brother had been crying out for help for so long and she never reacted.

The lights in Salomé' house flickered as thunder began to rumble. She sniffed away her tears and rubbed her eyes as she collected herself. Her father waited patiently for his daughter to stop showing a sign of weakness so he could say what he truly felt needed to be said, "I sent him to you because I know you can fix him. I _will not_ allow another mentally ill child into this family. He is sick and until he is better I don't want anything to do with him. Tony Tarik is a _boy_ and will always be a boy. Fix him, Salomé. Do you hear me? Fix this."

And with that said the man ended the call.

Salomé sat in silence for a minute, waiting for the pain to absorb away so the numbness could come back. As she waited, she lifted her hands to start hitting herself. Each slap that she gave herself to her face felt harder than the next, now she stood using her fingernails to dig into her skin dragging them down her honey-skin. Salomé could feel her skin crawling with caterpillars as she pressed harder into her skin letting out a small cry. She paced her kitchen not liking this. Why did her father have to set her off?

Her brother had found his true identity and her father wanted to take that away from him? Her father always had to take away something, including her innocence. What the hell was wrong with that man? As she stood with scratches and a red face in the center of her kitchen trying to catch her breath, she felt a cold hand place on her shoulder. Immediately Salomé lifted her head then began moving it around so she could crack her neck a few times before allowing a smile to appear on her face as if nothing were wrong.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning to walk through her kitchen just as the front door opened.

Tony entered his sister's home cautiously with soaked clothes. He spotted her standing between the living room and entrance way closing the door cautiously. Tony trailed his hazel eyes over the light scratches over his sisters face, no doubt the scratches were done by her. He took in Salomé' calm smile and slowly took some steps towards her no longer eyeing the scratches on her face, in fear that this would set her off again. Tony pulled his sister into his arms hugging her as tight as he could.

He just knew that she had spoken to their dad, she wouldn't have done this if he hadn't said whatever it was that he had said. Tony was sure that it was anything but good, especially since his father spit on him before shoving him out of the house so Asad could drove him to the airport.

Tony Tarik did not want to be the reason for his sister to fall back down the rabbit hole again. That was something that no one could escape, especially for Salomé. Once was already difficult and their father might have just thrown her back to where Salomé felt she truly belonged.

* * *

Salomé tried her best to get Tony to come out with her tonight but he resisted. The storm had stopped but it still was a bit cloudy outside. The twenty-year old had left Tony some money where he could order some take-out while she went out to dinner with an old friend. Tony had helped Salomé with her make-up concealing her scars perfectly with concealer, foundation, and of course contouring. Salomé didn't bring up the conversation she had with their father and just enjoyed her brother's company.

She slipped into a black Versace dress that she ordered two weeks ago after stealing money online. The dress had thin straps to keep the dress up while the bra area cupped and supported her breasts nicely so she didn't have to wear a bra underneath. The skin underneath her breasts were visible just a tad thanks to the way the dress happened to be designed. Around her mid rib-cage area the dress clung to her bones flowing out but not without a mid split in the dress to give just enough leg. Tony said cream colored heels would go well with the dress and he happened to be right.

Salomé rubbed her wrist together after having Tony spray her signature perfume on her neck then her wrist. On her covered leg she strapped one knife to the holder that clung to her leg before shoving the dress back over her leg. The rest of set sat nicely inside of her satin cream clutch, she turned to her vanity using her matte pink lipstick on her lips. After molding her lips together she heard the sound of a horn.

Grinning she slid from the seat in front of her vanity to stand in front of her brother, "How do I look?"

"Doable." Tony replied with a dreamy sigh resting against the comfy seat in front of her bed.

Salomé clapped her hands, "It's too bad he won't be enjoying this pussy."

Tony snorted as he watched his sister mess with her curly hair feeling a ping of jealousy as she twirled in her expensive dress. Salomé caught Tony eyeing her and walked over to him leaning down to press a kiss to his nose, "Walk your big sis to the door won't ya?"

The seventeen year old did as his sister asked, carefully helping her down the dark wooden stairs. He pulled the front door open to get a good look at their target, billion dollar smile, dressed in a tuxedo, sandy blond hair, fresh blue eyes, yeah he was a sight for sore eyes alright if you were into men who looked like Ken dolls.

Tony watched as the ken doll grasped onto his sister's hand pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. He crossed his arms as he watched the ken doll helped her into his red maserati before jogging around to the driver's seat. That's when the Ken doll lifted his head to send a wave and a commercial smile at Tony who felt his dick twitch.

As he watched his sister send him a wink, she was soon gone from his sight.

Tony closed the door to the house, digging in his pocket to find a text from his sister.

 **MeMe:**

 _Should I aim for the heart or the throat?_

 **To MeMe:**

 _The throat...make it pretty._

 **MeMe:**

 _As always my dear._

 _P.S. - If you get any cum on the sheets in the guest room, wash them!_

 _I love you._

Tony chuckled at the text before jogging up the steps to handle his business.

* * *

J.R. Chandler was his name.

The older brother of the young security guard who said mean things to her brother and split his lip. He was handsome, Salomé thought. Of course she told him her name was Rumer Fannon instead of her real name, what was the fun of her telling him her real name? This added a little more thrill to the game she were playing. The two chatted about what it were like being rich on their way to some fancy French restaurant, Salomé told J.R. that she was raised from old money.

"You know I've never dated an Egyptian girl before...you're quite exotic." J.R. stated, as he pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Salomé hid her cringe at the way this man tried to describe her. She was anything but that word, but she kept a smile on her face. She had to play her part, for her brother. Salomé grinned leaning over to J.R.'s ear while gliding her hand down his lean chest to cup him through his dressy pants, "I can't wait to show you the exotic things I can do."

J.R. turned to Salomé to peck her lips, "Then let's get out of here right now."

Salomé grabbed his hands from touching the steering wheel, "Uh huh. You promised me dinner and I'm quite hungry."

"I can have my chef cook you anything you like when we get to the house."

"You're very eager aren't you? We're already here, so let's go." Salomé ordered climbing out of the car to smile at the valet driver.

J.R. didn't like to not be in control but with this woman that he had met down at the coffee shop earlier today, he didn't mind. She could be his boss all she wanted, as long as he received what he wanted at the end of the day. He knew she would taste divine.

The model like man hooked their arms together making their way up to the greeter outside of the restaurant.

Mickey Milkovich couldn't believe his eyes. He had been trying his hardest to follow Ian and some old looking dude into this fancy restaurant. He didn't want to cause a scene since that would blow his cover. When he saw Salomé holding onto some model looking dude, he knew what he had to do. Mickey quickly made his way over to Salomé, and gripped her arm but not without checking out her ass before spinning her around to face him.

"Hey Pal, get your arms off my date!" The model yelled.

Salomé kept her face turned in Mickey's direction and flicked her hair out of her face, "Nice to see you again Mickey Mouse."

Mickey scrunched up his face, "Don't fuckin' call me that. It's Mickey, would you like me to write it down for you?"

"Rumer you know this piece of garbage?" The man behind her questioned, pointing at Mickey.

Salomé watched as confusion became written in Mickey's eyes before they turned to anger. She liked the way his eyebrows curved up really high as he pinched his lips before removing his hands from his lips, "I suggest you get that fuckin' finger out of my face before I shove it so far up your asshole, you're gonna have to use that finger as your new tongue."

Salomé sucked in her cheeks to stop the laughter that wanted to release as she shifted on her feet dipping her head before watching the aggressive nineteen year old in front of her.

"What did you just say to me? Do you know _who I am_?" J.R. yelled stepping to Mickey.

Mickey kept his eyebrows raised sizing the man up since he wanted to step to him.

Not that this wasn't amusing Salomé she decided to step in between the two men. She knew that J.R. couldn't handle Mickey when it came to a fight, sure the model guy had a nice face and probably has some new abs underneath his blouse but she didn't want it to get messed up. Not by the hands of Mickey anyways.

"Enough," Salomé urged holding her hand out to Mickey who kept his eyes on the man behind Salome before turning to J.R., "Can you wait over there for me please? I need to have a word with my friend."

J.R. scowled before gripping Salomé's face and smashed their lips together keeping his eyes trained on Mickey as he placed his tongue into her mouth. Salomé broke the kiss as a signal for J.R. to go wait for her by front entrance of the restaurant. She turned to Mickey and placed her hand on his chest to move him away from her date's ear shot.

Mickey didn't like the way that snob asshole just kissed on her like Salomé were some sort of property. That's one thing he did know.

"So talk. Why are you here?" Salomé quizzed as she tried to make sure her lipstick is still in place.

Mickey crossed his arms eyeing her, "Why are you with that douchebag? He doesn't look like the type you'd date."

"How do you know my type? We barely know each other to start suggesting who we should and shouldn't date." Salomé answered.

The dark haired man before her shrugged his shoulders glancing down at his feet for a few seconds. It was Salomé' turn to watch Mickey tonight and she sure liked this feeling. She stepped closer to Mickey who lifted his head to meet her eyes, "Why are you here?" She repeated.

Mickey took a deep breath not knowing how he should answer. "Well if you think I'm following you that's not fuckin' it."

Salomé nodded her head with a wide smile, "Okay..."

"Ian's in there. With some old guy, older than the guy you're with."

"J.R. is not that old."

"He looks fuckin' thirty, Salomé! Or should I say Rumer?" Mickey argued with a frown.

Salomé crossed one leg over the other, "He's actually thirty-two."

Mickey threw his hands up in the air, "Wow what a big fuckin' difference!"

"Look I'm not going to stand here any longer for you to bash the guy I'm here with. I'm sorry he called you out of your name and I would have let you beat the shit out of him if I didn't need his face to be perfect for tonight." Salomé stated, eyeing the boy in front of her.

"Why do you need his face to be perfect for tonight?"

Salomé sucked in some air between the opening of her teeth, "I rather not say."

Mickey blinked, "Oh god. Really? Him? Fuck, you're just as bad as Ian."

Salomé threw her hands up in the air after narrowing her eyes at Mickey, "I'm walking away now."

Mickey allowed the Spanish-Egyptian beauty to walk some steps away from him before he started jogging after her. He yanked on her arm again spinning her around to face him, she rested her hands on his chest to catch her fall. Mickey swallowed, "Please...just listen. I-I'm sorry alright? I just really need to get into that restaurant."

Salomé stared up into Mickey's eyes. She could see why Ian was so attracted to Mickey, he really did have nice eyes and the way he held her right now made her feel safe but Salomé didn't know what being safe felt like so she pulled herself out of his arms.

"Do you care about Ian?"

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't." Mickey muttered.

Salomé cupped Mickey's face, "You're jealousy is showing mi amor."

"What?" Mickey questioned.

Salomé shook her head holding her finger out to Mickey to stop another argument from happening. She turned on her heels walking over to her "date" who had his eyes trained on the two of them since he separated. Mickey watched as the two shared some words but not without J.R. wrapped his arm around her to kiss her lips and of course feel on her ass. Mickey tauntingly waved at J.R. who glared at him before speeding away in his fancy red car.

"What did you say to him?" Mickey asked, meeting Salomé half way.

Salomé grabbed Mickey's hand, "That'd I would see him later. He's going to text me his address, so after you and I are done here I'm going to have a grand time."

"Yeah whatever, spare me the details." Mickey muttered as the two stood in front of the reservation stand.

Salomé smiled at Mickey who had his eyes on the man in front of them. She also turned her attention to the man, "Hi. We have reservations."

"Names?" The man asked.

"It should be under Chandler." Salomé replied.

The man nodded eyeing Salomé with a smile but scrunched his nose up at the sight of Mickey's clothing. "I know he is not Mr. Chandler."

Salomé spoke, "Well he _is_ tonight," As she said this the man turned to meet the blade she held out in front of his chin.

Mickey didn't even see when she pulled that out. He was beginning to like this girl, he stood back watching her work her magic.

"Now my friend and I just want to have a nice quiet dinner. I have cash, it's not like I can't afford this place. You're going to let us inside, show us to our table and if you have a problem with that I won't hesitate to skin you like that catfish I had last night." Salomé threatened with a sweet smile.

And that's how two got inside.

The man shook as he led the two to their tables. Mickey almost felt bad for the guy as he shakily handed them their menus, the two had a nice scenery of the city lights from the large windows their table sat by. The place was packed with rich snobs who chatted about boring shit like their jobs.

"I'll take a white zinfandel, leave the bottle. A side of lemon water. My friend here will have grey goose." Salomé smiled up at the waiter who quickly scurried away to retrieve those drinks.

Mickey shook his head as he surveyed the room, "You've got the poor dude shaking in his shiny shoes."

Salomé rested her chin on her hands, "He shouldn't have made things so difficult. He's lucky I didn't get this dress dirty."

That being said Mickey watched as Salomé smoothed down her dress now eyeing the room around them too and laughed. She was surely something out of this world.

"I spy with my little eyes, my ginger star and the old man you speak of." Salomé smiled, jerking her chin in the direction across from them.

A few tables away sat Ian and a man with salt and pepper like hair. From her point of view, Salomé could only see the man's profile and he looked decent enough. Ian sure looked pleased, as if he were getting some. That thought alone made Salomé happy for her friend, she had heard bits and pieces of what was going on between him and Mickey. Mandy had eventually told her at a sleepover that Ian had a thing for her brother, Mickey Milkovich.

Salomé turned to Mickey to see him clenching a napkin in between his hands with wavering eyes. "I can see what Ian sees in him. He's got broad shoulders, something strong to hold onto."

"Shut up!" Mickey snapped.

Salomé sighed sitting back in her chair picking up the menu just as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"We'll need just a few more minutes, thank you Richard."

Salomé scanned the menu before her and hummed, "I'm stuck between getting the Poulet aux Porto or the Carre d'Agneau. What do you think you're going to get?"

"Shit. He saw us!" Mickey hissed picking up the menu to cover his face.

Salomé glanced over to see that Ian now had his eyes on them and he looked...confused? She turned her attention back to Mickey lifting her foot to brush up his leg, Mickey gulped from behind his menu setting his menu down while using his other hand to grasp Salomé' leg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mickey growled.

With a wild glint in Salomé' light brown eyes she said, "Jealousy is a crazy feeling isn't it? Let's give Ian and his date a show."

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued? That was evil of me wasn't it? I will not tolerate any transphobia in my comments so please be nice. What are you all thinking at this point since so much has happened in this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Do tell ;)**

 **h - I hope you kicked your head cold's butt!**

 **So season six is actually premiering on the 10th of January instead of the 17th. SEVEN DAYS EARLIER MY FRIENDS, I'M SCARED AND EXCITED. That's two months away (October is over in three days!) Also if any of you are going out for Halloween be safe but of course have a fun time out there! For those of you who don't, have fun doing whatever it is you're doing lol.**

 **See you guys around ;P**


	6. ٦

_**6.**_

 _The normals, they make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

* * *

'Teasing Mickey would certainly be interesting.' Salomé thought as she leaned back in the chair eyeing Mickey who tightened his hold on her ankle.

The twenty year old titled her head to the side then bit down on her fingernail glancing down before flicking her eyes upwards to smirk over at Mickey. Mickey couldn't lie, Salomé was gorgeous. Everything about her was gorgeous, you didn't see too many girls like her walking around on the south side. Salomé had a way about her that made you feel like you were on a cloud or on some high, just by the way her eyes met his Mickey felt like he were in a trance. Mickey was unsure of this feeling, he was unsure about a lot of things. One of those things including Ian.

Mickey shoved Salomé' ankle to the floor and pushed away from the table to stand. Salomé shrugged her shoulders not the least bit surprised that Mickey wouldn't take her up on her offer and sat up straight leaning over to grasp her wine glass swallowing the warm fruity wine. Mickey stood beside the table turning to eye Ian's table and watched as Luke or whatever the fuck the old turd's name was get up from the table after squeezing Ian's knee and headed towards the restrooms.

It was now or never.

With a snap of his fingers he turned his attention back to Salomé who already proceeded to flirt with some teenage at another table with his family. Mickey scowled as he yelled out to the teenager, "Let your fuckin' balls drop before you decide to take this one for a ride. Tonight she belongs to me."

The teenager held his face down in shame while his family glared at Mickey in disgust at the language he used to express himself. Salomé laughed behind the rim of her wine glass and sat it down finishing what was left in the glass, "How can I help you Mickey mouse?"

Mickey rolled his eyes at the nickname the Spanish-Egyptian gave him turning his head to glance back at Ian who now sat alone. Mickey removed his eyes from Ian to the woman who sat before him, "I don't know _Salami_ this was your bright idea to get Ian jealous or whatever. So get your ass up and dance with me."

Salomé let out a chuckle at Mickey and shook her head as she crossed one leg over the other. She then arched forward resting her elbows on the edge of the table and rested her smooth chin on the palm of her hand, "I'm sorry Mickey mouse but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I don't take orders from little boys who do not know how to properly ask a fine woman like myself to dance."

Mickey quirked his eyebrows up high like he usually does when he's irritated. He pressed his hand to his mouth letting out a long exhale then moving his hand down to chin to keep his cool. "Are you serious right now?"

"So serious." Salomé quipped, angling her face away from the nineteen year old.

"If you think I'm gonna get on my knees and fuckin' beg you to dance with me, then you're out of your mind. I'm also probably the biggest _man_ you know." Mickey snapped.

Salomé filled up her wine glass with more white zinfandel and pressed the glass to her small lips eyeing Mickey up and down before resting on his pants. She then hummed behind her glass before turning her head to look out into the city lights. Mickey couldn't believe Salomé was trying to play him right now, first she gave out this idea to get Ian's attention back, then when he wants to take her up her offer she wants to question not only his manhood but his size too? Yeah she was out of her mind alright.

Mickey snatched the glass from Salomé hand and shoved it onto the table. Salomé let out a small gasp and crossed her arms waiting to see what Mickey would try next. Mickey wasn't used to girls being difficult like the twenty year old in front of him. The girls that he did surround himself with did whatever he told them to do but not this one in front of him.

"May I have this dance, your royal highness?" Mickey held his hands out sarcastically gaining the attention of a few tables that surrounded the two.

Salomé eyed all the normal people around them, it was strange being watched by people that didn't fit into her and Mickey's category. Salomé smiled at Mickey and stood up placing her hand in his. Mickey turned from the table and tightened his hold on Salomé' soft hand as he pulled her along not bothering to eye Ian as they passed by his table. Salomé pressed her free hand into Mickey's back leaning forward, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Salomé turned to Ian and waved at him before stepping onto the wooden dance floor. Mickey didn't particularly care for this kind of music but he figured he could deal with at least one slow dance to see if this whole thing would cause a reaction from Ian. Mickey dared a glance at Ian to see him cross his arms and lean back watching the two. Salomé gripped Mickey's chin turning his face back to her's, "This isn't going to work if you keep looking back at Ian like a sad puppy."

Mickey sucked his teeth as Salomé gripped Mickey's hand, placing both hands on the lower curve of her back. She then rested her wrist against the sides of Mickey's neck locking her hands together as they swayed to the music. Mickey kept his eyes trained on the other couples that swayed around the dance floor and scoffed at how cheesy this whole setting was. Is this what rich people do on a nightly basis? Go out to dinner, chat about shit that they this is important, drink their expensive drinks and dance on the floor until they were tired enough to go home? That sounded pretty boring to Mickey.

"What's on your mind?" Salomé whispered, trying to catch Mickey's eyes.

Mickey shrugged his shoulders as he blinked, "I just think it's funny that this is what rich people do. This is the type of guy that Ian wants? This is the guy that he's going after, some guy with money but is boring as shit."

Salomé grinned at Mickey showing her teeth and threw her head back a bit. Mickey frowned at the girl wanting to know what was so damn funny. When Salomé got herself together she wiped a few tears away as Mickey questioned, "What?"

Defensive Mickey mode: ON.

"You're so fucking cute, Mickey." Salomé stated, making sure that her round hooded eyes met his.

Mickey didn't know how to respond to that and continued to stare at the Spanish-Egyptian giving her the cue to go on with what she had to say. He hoped she would say something besides that.

Salomé caressed the skin on the back of Mickey's neck as she explained, "It's not like Ian is going to run off and marry Lloyd. He just wants to go out and have a good time with other people like you continue to do."

"I can screw around with whoever I want."

"Okay...so don't go acting bitchy when Ian goes off and does the same thing."

Mickey frowned, "That's different."

"How?"

Mickey hesitated. He tried to think about how his situation with Ian was much different, so they hooked up lots of times and Mickey would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy all those hook ups with Ian. That's probably the best sex he's ever had, with Ian Gallagher. A boy.

"Well...I hook up with the neighborhood hoes and he fucks with some rich snob who thinks his shit doesn't stink. That's how it's different." Mickey argued.

Salomé laughed once more with a shake of her head, her curls flying into her eyes. Mickey reached forward cautiously to remove a curly strand from sticking to her eyelash.

"Oh what are we going to do with you, Mickey Milkovich?" Salomé cooed.

Remember back when Mickey said it was moments like these that made him question what Salomé was made of? Why he felt like he was drunk or on cloud nine whenever he stared into her brown eyes? Why he felt the urge to drag both hands down to rest against her shapely ass? It was something in the way she stared at him that made him feel like he was the only man in the room that mattered. It was fucking strange but oh so true.

Mickey couldn't contain himself. He had to feel her lips against his again, so he closed the small space between the two. Salomé welcomed Mickey's lips, pressing her tongue against the seam of his lips waiting for his grant of access. When he did the two both exchanged the scent of fruity wine and smoke, the smoke being from Mickey sucking down a few cigarettes as he waited outside the restaurant for Ian. With a squeeze on her backside Salomé arched forward into Mickey's chest letting out a small moan into the kiss. The two drew back from the kiss after hearing a throat be cleared leaving Salomé to nearly feel the burn of the cigarette and leaving Mickey with uncertainty.

The curly haired beauty was the first to break her attention away from Mickey to see Ian standing before them. Salomé could almost see everything written in Ian's dark green eyes as he eyed her with a frown. He then turned to Mickey with pursed lips, "When did you two start dating?"

Mickey swallowed trying to snap himself out of the awe of the kiss. He gathered himself together and moved to stand beside Salomé, "We're just...hangin' out."

Ian nodded his head and molded his lips together before commenting, "Does a lot of your hang out sessions include eating each other's faces or...?"

Mickey clenched his jaw, "We aren't doing anything different than you and your grandpa are doing! So what's the fuckin' problem? We're both enjoying ourselves so lets just leave it at that."

Ian let out a humorless laugh as he stared down at the floor. He didn't like this one bit, first this guy welcomes him into his bed and they screw around a few more times then he goes and slept with Angie and now he's here at a restaurant they both can't afford with some girl they both just met. Ian knew that Mickey knew Salomé the day he rushed her to leave the shop, he just knew something was up.

"You know what? Fine Mick, you win. Enjoy the rest of your life with Salomé here, I hope you guys have a _happy_ life together. Now I'm gonna leave with Lloyd and let him do me raw. So have a nice night." Ian said dangerously calm but it was evident that he was hurt.

Ian spun on his feet towards the exit, finding Lloyd on the way out telling him that he would be outside while he took care of the bill.

Mickey clenched his jaw as he turned to Salomé who remained silent. "Got anymore bright ideas?"

With that said Mickey stalked after Ian, he wasn't letting this go down let that. Salomé followed after Mickey outside where Ian stood with Lloyd's arm thrown over his shoulder while they waited for his ride.

"Ian!" Mickey called as Salomé followed after him.

Ian turned around along with Lloyd and sighed, "What the hell do you want, Mickey?"

Llyod eyed the woman first behind Ian then left his gaze on Mickey as he pointed, "Ah, from the store, right? Oh, come on, Ian, don't be rude. Invite your _boyfriend_ back to my place. I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

Salomé watched wondering how Mickey would react to this.

Mickey chuckled as he faced Lloyd and scratched his nose, "I'm sorry. What'd you call me?"

"What?" Lloyd asked.

That's when Mickey threw his head forward in a headbutt knocking Lloyd to the ground.

"Jesus Mickey!" Ian yelled.

Salomé loved this source of entertainment and stood back watching with a proud smile. She was always taught to fight so this was thrilling for her and watching Mickey do this was a definite turn on.

Mickey flew down onto one knee throwing punches left and right, "What the fuck did you call me, faggot?!"

"Enough." Ian exclaimed trying to push Mickey away from kicking Lloyd but the dark haired nineteen year old just shoved Ian off.

Ian turned to Salomé with wide eyes as in a way for her to help control Mickey as he yelled out another, "Enough!"

Salomé grinned at the sight of blood escaping from Lloyd's mouth and held her hands up, "What I'm enjoying this?"

Ian scowled as he stood back and threw his closed fist into Mickey's throat knocking him to the ground across from Lloyd. Just then the valet driver pulled up with Lloyd's car along with some people leaving the restaurant watching the scene in shock.

"What the fuck Gallagher?" Mickey wheezed as the valet driver rushed over to Lloyd's aid.

Ian ran over to Mickey's side helping him to his feet, "They're gonna call the cops."

Salomé swayed over to the two eyeing the damage done to his throat, knowing he might have slight bruising. She met Mickey's eyes and giggled, "Are you okay?"

Just as Salomé asked that question she noticed Ian checking over Lloyd as well. Mickey glared at girl as in a way to say that he wasn't and called out to Ian, "Come on!"

"Sorry." Ian apologized just as people started to surround the scene.

Salomé crouched down to inspect Lloyd's damage as Mickey called again, "Gallagher!"

"Eh you'll be alright, man. Just use some ice to stop the bleeding and to help the swelling go down." Salomé addressed the older man.

As Ian ran off behind Mickey he paused to see Salomé still standing over Lloyd. He sighed as he ran back over to the girl and scooped her up in his arms which she let out a yelp along with a laugh from being picked up. Ian spun on his feet yelling over his shoulder at the man, "Sorry. I'll text you!" While a man chased after the three.

As the three ran around the corner and through an alley Ian set Salomé back on her feet once they were far enough.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ian scolded shoving Mickey against the brick wall.

Salomé watched as Mickey let out a breathy laugh along with Ian. The two began goofing around shoving the each other around with wild laughter. It seemed as if the two were getting back to normal but their normal was anything but.

"My ginger star...just to let you know Mickey and I aren't dating. It was all to make you jealous." Salomé winked as she rested her hands on both boy's shoulders.

Ian smiled, "Jealous huh?"

Mickey shrugged his shoulders feeling at ease now that he beat the shit out of that old dude. Salomé leaned forward to place a kiss on both boys cheeks, "Mickey Mouse, my ginger star, you two deserve each other."

After saying this Salomé began walking away from the two until Ian called out to her, "Hey Salomé! Where are you off to?"

Salomé grinned as she spun her dress flapping in the wind, "Ask Mickey."

Ian and Mickey both watched as the girl strolled the streets in her heels without a problem. Ian then turned to Mickey quizzing, "Well?"

Mickey chuckled throwing his arm over Ian's shoulder as they also began walking, "That girl is crazy let me tell you..."

* * *

Salomé stood in the large bedroom in her black lace bra and underwear. Beside her Tony stood with his own purge mask on with the words _**GOD**_ written on the forehead. Tony held J.R.'s phone in his hands as recorded Salomé sliding herself down J.R.'s bruised body with her own purge mask on as well. She had used her dagger set to her full advantage stabbing the knives into where it would hurt the most on the body.

The twenty year old let out a laugh as she flipped herself over her hands on the sides of the chair as she poked her backside to the camera. Salomé pulled out the biggest dagger from J.R.'s thigh liking to hear him scream behind the duct tape, "Scream all you want. Remember you sent Carla home because you thought I bailed out on you? No one can hear you. Ahhh! Ah!"

Salomé laughed, "You look so beautiful right now. Even better than when you were asleep."

J.R. yelled something behind the tape and she turned to her brother, "I think he wants to say something."

Salomé ripped the tape back causing J.R. to wince, "What is it that you want to say darling? We couldn't hear you." She drew her dagger down J.R.'s face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?! Why are you doing this?!" J.R. screamed.

Salomé shushed J.R., "See I will do anything to protect my family. My family comes from a vicious background and whenever you cross one of us...we have to do something about it. We take matters into our own hands. We are proving ourselves to this precious fucked up world that our voices are just as important as all the 7 billion people in the world."

"What?! This- this hasn't nothing to do with me okay?! I don't even know you!" J.R. spat.

Salomé laughed again as Tony stepped forward zooming in on J.R.'s face as Tony said, "No. But your big brother knows us. Your brother disrespected me."

"Our family doesn't handle disrespect well. We retaliate. Now is there anything else you want to say to your family before you die?"

J.R. shook against his taped hands, "No! No! You can't do this to me! When I get out this chair-!"

Tony pulled the dagger from his sister's hand and effortlessly slit J.R. throat smiling at the blood the spilled from his throat. Tony ended the video and proceeded to send the text to J.R. brother. After sending the message Tony placed the phone on J.R.'s lap patting his head as he moved to put his clothes back on. Salomé hugged her brother who accepted his bloody sister into his arms and the two broke apart as Salomé's phone began to ring. She walked over to her clutch pulling out her phone to see Mandy calling her.

"Sal...I have a problem with this pedophile bitch. I need some back-up on digging her grave, are you down?"

Salomé turned to the sight behind her and responded with a wicked smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm back. I know I didn't update at all last month but I'll be able to more throughout the next two months since I'm on winter break. Can't wait for next month because shameless finally returns! I only have one thing to say about the trailer of season 6 for Mickey/Ian...the writers messed up!**

 **Mickey clearly knows how to spell "Gallagher" because back in season 1 when he chased after Ian he spray painted it against a building. Now you want to have him get a tattoo of Ian's last name but have it misspelled? Oh okay *Breaks neck* LOL like come on get your shit together people.**

 **Anyways thanks for the reviews and favorites on the last chapter :)**

 **See you when I see you ;p**


	7. ٧

_**7.**_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_

* * *

Over the course of two weeks Salomé and Mandy had taken a liking to each other. After Salomé helped Mandy with the sex offender woman down the street who had slept with Lip (who also happened to be Ian's older brother - Mandy informed the Spanish-Egyptian in on who her curret boyfriend happened to be.) and used hair removal to get rid of his pubes so she could suck him dry. Salomé definitely understood Mandy's anger and immediately had her back. It was evident that the woman didn't want any trouble becoming easily intimidated by Mandy pointing out the grave Iggy and their cousins dug right in her front yard. It also didn't help that Salomé had a plastic bag and rope that she tugged on, advising the woman to take Mandy's advice since she let her know that she had no problem burying her alive _or_ dead after Mandy was done with her.

Salomé, Mandy, and Tony were club hopping together on a Tuesday. Tony had managed to pick up a hobby while living on the south side which resulted in him creating fake ID's. Salomé usually had no issue getting into clubs since she was always told that she looked older than twenty. However since Tony was meeting a few friends on the upper side of Chicago they knew they would be carded, which they were. Once inside the three let all their troubles go, Tony greeted his two friends and introduced them to the two girls he entered with. The two friends of Tony's told Salomé and Mandy the correct pronouns to use although Mandy didn't bother to listen, she was ready to get loose. Mandy stopped talking to Lip for awhile and found comfort in Salomé instead, she's never had a girl as a best friend before and this was usual to her but she wanted to hold onto it. While Salomé chatted with her younger brother's friends, Mandy told them that she would get them some drinks as she shoved her way through the club.

Mandy ordered a round of shots and told the bartender to keep them coming to a table that Tony led the group to. Mandy watched as Salomé held onto her brother's hand as they moved through the crowd lightly shaking her curvaceous hips to the music. As the dark haired teen leaned against the bar watching Salomé she wondered why Mickey always seemed to be in a pissy mood when Mandy made Salomé a topic of conversation. The girl was far from anything Mickey described her to be, in fact she tried to help Mickey get Ian back from the shit _he_ did! Mandy knew that her brother deep deep deep _deep_ down knew that also liked men, she also figured that there was something going on with him and Salomé as well. Mickey hated Ian in the beginning even after the air was clear of her lies about Ian raping her...but that was just Mickey. He used aggression as way to show his true feelings, the girl would know growing up beside the idiot.

A knock on the counter caused Mandy to turn towards the bartender to grab the shots, before heading through dancing bodies towards the table.

Tony threw his hands up at the dark haired teen, "Look girls! Mandy's brought us something."

"Yeah her beauty. You got someone back at home, sugar?" The honey blonde that sat to the right of Tony questioned, resting her jaw into the palm of her hand as she eyed Mandy up and down.

Mandy quirked up an eyebrow with a half smirk as she turned to Salomé as if to ask if the girl were for real. Salomé knew that her job was done well if Mandy was already getting hit on for only being inside of the club for ten maybe fifteen minutes. Salomé had no problem spending money on her friends and took Mandy shopping that Sunday before their usual Tuesday nights. Mandy was dressed in a all black lace dress that was a bit tight in the chest area, thanks to the push up built into the dress. Salomé took time in giving Mandy some flawless waves, mascara to bring her bright blues out and a dark plum color to her lips. Mandy was a beaut without make-up but the girl insisted on Salomé to work her magic on her.

"Yeah...I'm teaching him a lesson right now. The asshole thought he could get head from someone else and thought I wouldn't notice." Mandy replied setting the drinks down on the center of the table, then taking the free spot Salomé gave to her due to her sliding closer to the honey blonde named Gigi.

Marnie - The Asian transgender woman shook her head, "Oh hell no! Are you going back to him?"

Mandy shrugged her shoulders as she latched onto a shot, "I love him."

"Love doesn't mean allowing your heart to die once you give it to someone else. Be careful, girl." Tony answered from behind the rim of his shot glass, his hazel eyes shinning beyond the lights.

Mandy didn't bother to comment on that and started downing shots. Soon Tony and Marine left to hit the dance floor while Gigi went to hook up with one of the bartenders in the restroom. Mandy and Salomé had made themselves comfortable sharing drinks, shit-talking boys, splitting a joint between the two, and laughing their faces off.

"Tell me Salo. Do you have a special someone back at home?" Mandy questioned, leaning her head into the palm of her hand - her elbow resting against the edge of the black leather couch.

Salomé didn't flinch as she swallowed the rest of her bourbon jello shot, relaxing her jaw after slightly tossing the glass onto the table.

"Nah. Growing up not many people showed interest in me, they labeled me a freak 'cause I'm not normal. Whatever _normal_ means, ha."

Mandy furrowed her brows at that, " _Bull_ shit."

"What you think I'm lying?" Salomé asked, uncrossing her legs to sit up straight and tilted her head away from Mandy.

Mandy sat herself closer to Salomé so she didn't have to yell so much over the thumping music, "You have to be. I mean look at you, you've got a fat ass and tits...a body to die for! You also have a shit load of money and I have no idea _what_ you do or _**how**_ you get that money, it's not any of my business but if a girl can support themselves without a man then they're doing something right. I'm sure your smart as fuck although you don't want to go to college, you know how to have fun...and you're hot as fuck too so they can all just go screw themselves for not choosing you."

Salomé smiled over at Mandy glancing over at her from underneath her eyelashes, "That was one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me."

"I know. It's usually 'cause I'm such a bitch, right?" Mandy replied with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile.

Salomé eyed the Milkovich sister in front of her. She could easily see how Mandy and Mickey were related, she had yet to see the softer side of Mickey. The twenty year old was aware that Mickey cared for Ian...if he were any other guy he would forget about him but Salomé could sense that Mickey couldn't do that. Ian is ready to commit to the guy but Mickey is simply scared which is normal for someone unsure of what to label themselves, Salomé knew that story all too well.

"Well...I think you're the hottest bitch on the south side." Salomé whispered into Mandy's ear.

Mandy lifted her head to see Salomé directly in front of her face. Her hooded brown eyes were half lidded thanks to all the shots and inhaling hookah for what seemed like hours, the older girl was simply faded and had a lazy smile attached to her glossy thin lips. Mandy didn't have a good explanation for what happened next, she was unsure who kissed who first but this was her first time kissing a girl and she _liked_ it. Mandy rested her hand against Salomé' thigh as the older girl tongued her down tenderly. The seventeen year old didn't care what Lip would think once he found out, she would be sure to throw this back in Lip's face once she fully forgave him but for now she just enjoyed this moment. Just two friends kissing on each other, there was no harm in that right?

"That makes two of us." Mandy stated breathlessly, staring into Salomé' eyes as they pulled back from each other's lips.

Salomé winked at the girl which made Mandy bite down on her bottom lip.

"Hm. Let's hit the dance floor one last time before we get out of here," Salomé suggested standing to her feet, not bothering to pull down the back of her dusty pink self-tie cutout dress.

Mandy placed her hand in Salomé' allowing the girl to pull her out to the dance floor.

* * *

The two new best friends found themselves laying next to each other on Mandy's bed in nothing but their bra and underwear just talking. It was going on three in the morning, the two had managed to get a cab home on their own happy and drunk off their asses. Mandy invited Salomé over saying that she never had a sleepover before and tonight would be her first, Mandy could check two of her firsts off a list if she wanted to. Her mind was still slightly buzzing off the kiss she shared with her new best friend as they lay side by side on her bed. Salomé had a rolled up joint left in her clutch and decided to share it with Mandy after they became all talked out.

Mandy was the last to finish off the joint as Salomé let out a small cough rolling onto her back after pulling her own bra off to get more comfortable.

"Since you say you never had anyone special...does that mean you've never had sex before?" Mandy inquired watching as the Spanish-Egyptian beauty pulled the covers over her breasts.

Salomé' thick long brows furrowed as she rested the back of her head into the palm of her hand, turning to face the dark haired teen, "Just because I never had a stable significant other doesn't mean I never fucked anyone."

"Alright fine by me...I'm just checking. No need to get your panties in a twist." Mandy scowled, holding her hands up.

Salomé laughed, "What about you Mandy? Is Lip Gallagher the only person that's treated your body right because it's clear he doesn't treat your heart or your mind right."

Mandy broke the intense stare between the two to stare down at her hands that rested by her sides. She's only ever told Lip about that one other person that's touched the most sensitive spot of her and Mandy felt like she could trust Salomé with this secret.

Just as Mandy opened her mouth to let the cat out of the bag, her door was thrown back against the wall revealing Terry Milkovich with his jeans unbuttoned and a cigar attached to his lips. Mandy and Terry both froze as the smile on Salomé' face dropped taking in the appearance of the man that stood at the entrance of the room, it didn't take long for the twenty year old to figure out what the man was coming into his daughter's room to do and Salomé felt her blood run cold.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Terry Milkovich yelled, pulling the cigar from his lips to blow the smoke in Salomé' direction.

Mandy swallowed as she sat upwards turning her gaze from Salomé to her father, "It's nothing dad-"

"It's looks like you're fucking a _bitch._ That doesn't look like _nothing_ to me. I thought I told you, if you wanted to fuck someone else that you let me know. I could invite them into the room with us especially if it's some hoe like the one you got laying next to ya." Terry commented with a low chuckle.

Mandy took a long inhale, "Don't fucking talk about my friend like that. Why are you here in the first place? Leave!"

"Do you pay the bills around here? I don't think so, I told you to show me some respect. Now get over here and finish me off, that bitch beside you can watch if she wants." Terry pointed to the buldge in her pants as he tried to see beyond the sheets that were wrapped around Salomé.

Salomé had her eyes trained on Mandy while Mandy couldn't look her in the eye. Her face had became tinted read at the embarrassment of her father, her secret was out and she didn't need anyone's pity especially from a girl she just met.

"Did you not hear me?! Get over here and suck, don't act like you're not used to it!" Terry screamed, getting agitated that the seventeen year old wasn't listening to him.

Mandy chewed down on her lips so hard that she started to draw blood, her hands were gripping the edges of the sheets so tightly all color she hands in her hands became unnoticeable. Salomé could smell two things in this room: liquor and fear. Just as Mandy placed one foot onto her carpet to head over to her dad, Salomé rested her hand against Mandy's.

"She's good where she is." Salomé stated now sitting up as well.

Terry glared at the girl that lay beside his daughter, "I don't know who you think you are but I'll tell you who you are. You are a south-side girl which means you're never gonna be anything in life. The best fucking thing you can ever do for yourself is try to be normal, get a 9 to 5 and struggle to pay bills. Or you can be like Mandy, a slut who doesn't pay pills around here and listens to what her daddy tells her to do. Now which one are you?"

Salomé held a ghost of a smile on her lips as she gripped Mandy's neck to bring her head close to her, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to your sick fuck of a father. When I say three, I want you to run to my house and wait for me there...got it?" With that said the older girl placed a kiss to Mandy's temple.

Terry let out a growl as he stomped into the room latching onto Salomé' hair and dragged her from the bed. Salomé let out a hiss as Mandy watched in horror while her father slammed the girl against the wall, holding her up by his elbow his glock now pressed to her cheek.

"You don't smell like south side." Terry gritted, pressing his body against Salomé'.

The twenty year old laughed as he pressed the glock closer to her face, a bit surprised that she didn't fear him.

"Who am I? I'm just a woman. You know what my father used to tell me back in Cairo? He told me to never fear anyone who lacks self-respect, I can see right through you Mr. Milkovich. You have no spine, you're no man...you're a _coward_ just like the government back at home. You're all spineless and I feel sorry for you." Salomé stated searching his eyes before spitting right in his face.

As Terry faltered for a bit, Salomé brought her knee up into Terry's groin which caused him to let his elbow down from her throat. Salomé didn't hesitate as she took her next breath while she sent two decks to his face knocking the man back against Mandy's bed. Salomé watched as Terry reached for his glock once more, she lifted her eyes to Mandy who now stood from her bed with wide eyes.

"Three!" Salomé yelled as Terry fired.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was only by a few seconds that Salomé managed to dive to the ground, the bullet grazing her shoulder. She winced but kept crawling to her clutch and pulled out her taser rolling onto her back to see Terry standing before her with the glock pointed at her again. Salomé angled her ankles correctly just like Rolon taught her to do when they trained together, applying his entire body weight on top of her or when someone stood over her much like Terry Milkovich did now. With a swift kick to the man's ankles Terry fell to his knees allowing Salomé to sit upright her hand covering the wound while her other hand drove the taser right into Terry's face...his screams filling the room.

Iggy Milkovich made his way into the room shirtless with a bottle gripped in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He eyed the scene in front of him after searching the room for his younger sister and found it strange that she were nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck? You can screw my dad but not _me_ , what's he got that I don't?" Iggy muttered.

Salomé let out a sigh peeking over at Terry to see him laying motionless, she crawled over to the man tasering him one last time to make sure. Salomé lifted her head to peek over at Iggy who tilted his head to the side examining her chest area no doubt.

"Stop eye fucking me and help me up." Salomé ordered holding her good hand out for Iggy to grasp.

Iggy chuckled before placing the bottle down onto the side table, moved his cigarette between his lips, and held both hands out to pull Salomé up.

* * *

"You're out of your mind going up against my father like that!" Mandy yelled, on her knees her hair damp from just using the shower, as she tended to Salomé' wound.

Salomé rolled her eyes as Mandy finished cleaning her up. An hour had passed since Salomé managed to get herself back home where Mandy tackled her into a hug shocked that she made it out alive. It was a bit sad that Mandy thought no one could take her father out (Salomé was more than capable - she just didn't know how Mandy or Mickey would feel if she murdered their father), she knew that the dark haired teen didn't want Salomé to give her any sympathy so she didn't. She encouraged the girl to take a shower while she found them something to eat during the time she ignored the wound Terry gave her.

Mandy wouldn't even allow the girl to eat the Koshary she brought back up to her room, noticing the twenty year old bleeding quite a bit from the ripped cloth she had Iggy wrap around before she left the home.

"He didn't do anything." Salomé brushed off as she pulled she sheets back to her high-up bed.

Mandy stood at the foot of the bed with a frown, "Are you nuts? My father - Terry shot you."

Salomé shrugged her shoulders as she hopped up on her bed, "It was just a graze...not that big of a deal. I've handled worst, _trust_ me."

Mandy stared at the foreign food picking up the fork to scoop up the food, "Tell me about it?"

"Living here is like a party opposed to back home." Salomé started meeting Mandy's eyes as she chewed.

Mandy swallowed, "Why's that?"

Salomé had her mouth open to continue but heard the sound of the doorbell. She noticeably watched as Mandy began to shake somewhat as she got to her feet, it couldn't be Tony since he texted her saying he was staying the night at Marnie's.

Salomé held her hand out to Mandy, "Wait here."

Mandy shook her head jumping to her feet, "I'm not leaving you again. I'm not pussying out this time."

Salomé made her way down her narrow hallway with Mandy hot on her heels as they both made it down the steps. The knocking only got louder and sounded forceful as Salomé swayed over to the front entrance. She watched as Mandy grabbed a fire poker while she felt around underneath the table for her bagh Nakh, slipping it onto her fingers. Mandy eyed Salomé as she placed her hand on the doorknob shifting on her feet as she pulled the door open.

A pair of arms flew around Salomé' solid frame almost knocking her back, her hand was raised to drive it into the figure's spine but Mandy's voice called out:

"Stop! It's Ian."

Salomé relaxed her frame as the person squeezed her tighter and it only took a few seconds for her to register that the boy was full on sobbing. Salomé quickly pulled back cupping Ian's face in her hands to see that he was shaking in her hands and that his mouth was covered in blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best chapter but I guess it'll do? It definitely went different from how I originally planned to write it so I hope it was good enough. TERRY IS A DISGUSTING MONSTER AND I PUT MY ALL INTO HAVING Salomé KICK HIS BUTT! Anyways as you can tell I love writing about the Milkovich's a lot and would be thrilled to see them have their own spin off series but who knows if that'll ever happen. I miss Mickey a lot far as season six goes but hey what can we do? Ian is moving on with a firefighter...don't know how I feel about that but whatever lol.**

 **I had this chapter half written for awhile but my online course always got in my way for finishing it so here it is! I have some ideas for what's going to happen in the next chapter but I'll have some time to figure it out - hopefully. As a hint for the next chapter,** **Salomé WILL be meeting Svetlana. That's all I have for now.**

 **Shout-out to everyone of you who follows, favorites, and h for being my biggest supporter on my shameless stories.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. ٨

_**8.**_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

* * *

Salomé was good at playing it tranquil. It was one of the many things her father taught her when it came down to business, she never let anger or anything bother her. It was like she were programmed that way, or brainwashed...The twenty year old didn't like to think about her childhood too much so she shut off those memories. All that mattered was who she became right now and that woman felt her insides ticking. Like the urge to get her hands bloody were whispering through her veins to do something. Do something about her friend's sadness, to take action. Salomé sat up half the night listening to Ian telling her and Mandy what went down back at the Milkovich'. She listened patiently and quietly opposed to Mandy who was ready to give her brother and their father a piece of her mind, although she didn't leave the house. Salomé remained silent through it all, watching and letting Ian cry into her neck. She even told him that if he wanted to get his anger out he can take it out on her since that's what she and her brothers used to do back at home but Ian declined. So Salomé proceeded to bring Ian into the kitchen and told him to break anything in her house if he wanted to, "Go wild. Do whatever you need to get it all out, I'll make you some tea while you go at it." Ian and Mandy have never seen someone like Salomé before, it was little odd how she hummed along while Mandy questioned if Ian actually wanted to break some shit since the Spanish-Egyptian had some expensive things in her town home. The two home bound southsiders didn't judge her however since the odd mixed beauty did do a lot for the two.

Ian went wild breaking a few things here and there, letting his anger go over while Mandy watched with tight lips. She couldn't figure out what the fuck was wrong with her brother, so he liked dicks so what? She knew the Milkovich's were tough at trying to get their emotions out but her brother and Ian had a thing going on for a long time now and she could only imagine how it must have felt for Ian to see that. To see some whore try to fuck the gay out of her brother. Mandy and Ian were in similar situations, she didn't have to see Lip screwing some bitch who liked to fuck children but she could only imagine what went down. The two friends were in deep pain and Mandy might have broken a few things as well. When the two friends were tired enough, Salomé handed the two some tea informing them that it would put them right to sleep which is something the both of them needed. Ian was the first to start rubbing his eyes, effects from the tea immediately kicking it. The curly haired girl led Ian up to her spare room - the room Tony stayed in and kissed him on the forehead telling him all his worry's would be gone soon.

When Salomé got back to her room, she spotted Mandy climbing into the left side of her high-up bed pulling the sheets around her. Salomé took this time to sit at her vanity pulling her dark soft large curls up into a pineapple style, it was remained quiet for awhile the twenty year old thinking the seventeen year old had fallen asleep as she placed multiple body pins into her hair to hold the curls into her face.

"I want you to knock some sense into my brother, for some reason I feel like you're the right one to do it." Mandy croaked into the large room, the effects of the tea slowly setting in.

Salomé angled her face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror answering the girl, "I don't know what you expect me to do. He is _your_ brother, no?"

"My brother is a fucking idiot when it comes to Ian. He plays with his emotions just like Lip plays with mine, something the two douches have in common. We have to teach these boys that they can't say one thing and do another, it's fucked up you know." Mandy replied with a yawn.

Salomé nodded her head, "Why is it that you fall for people in the first place? Why believe them?"

Mandy frowned at that, "Because love needs to be felt Lo. Even if it tears you apart, there's always a reason for love. It'll teach you so many things and you will find out so much about yourself. Although I wouldn't mind kicking the shit out of my boyfriend...I love him. Just like I know Mickey loves Ian."

"Why do you love Lip?" Salomé questioned but did not receive an answer.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Mandy had finally fell into a deep slumber, her thin body rising and falling gently with small breaths. Salomé never understood love because it was never given to her like she needed it to be. She was the outcast of the family, she was the one who found comfort in a story that made no sense to her family. No matter how hard Viviano appeared to care Salomé knew he only listened since no one else would and Salomé didn't need anyones pity. She knew Mandy and Ian didn't want her pity, nor would she give it, she also knew that they felt this intense emotion when it came to these other two souls and she didn't know why. You believe what you believe in, just how Salomé lacked love from anyone in her family she believed blood to be shed as a representation of love or at least somewhat. Love is always represented through the color red and her crime was liking the color red. She saw love within herself, her passion for Alice in Wonderland gave her all the love she needed when she committed these illegal activities.

If something needed to be done, it would get done. If Mandy said that Ian loved Mickey, which was clear then you should fight for what you want and take it. Salomé didn't have to get involved, she didn't come here to make friends but it sure did past the time when business was low and business was certainly low over the past few days. She didn't mind making this issue her business, she believed in them. She would try to make some sense of their relationship if Allah made them enter each other's lives for a reason then they were there to learn something from each other or be there until the end, she didn't know which one they'd choose but she knew this was not the end of the two. Not yet. First thing on her list was to pay a little visit to a mouse, get his side of the story before she found the woman who inflicted pain upon her ginger star.

Messing with her curls she spotted the familiar shadow who stood tall from behind her, it moved forward placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to smile at it through the mirror. "I know. It's party time."

* * *

Salomé held no fear in her body as she made her way up the steps to the Milkovich' home. If Terry were there then she didn't mind going a round two with the monster of a m-scratch that he were no man. Salomé used her fist pounding against the front door waiting for someone to answer. After a minute she spotted from the side view of her eye someone peeking through the curtains, harsh footsteps could be heard from inside the house before the door was yanked open.

There stood Iggy with a toothpick in his mouth a smirk painted on his lips, "Damn girl you just can't stay away from me huh?"

Salomé politely smiled at the boy before shoving her way inside, Iggy scoffing as his back hit the door harshly. The twenty year old eyed the home, it was much too quiet for anyone to be here. She stood for a few seconds asking, "Is Mickey here?"

"Why? Gallagher sent you?" Iggy questioned closing the door to sit down on the couch to take his porn off pause.

Salomé tilted her head to the side eyeing the kinky scene that appeared on the screen, "No. The ginger doesn't know I'm here plus I only came here to get some information."

Iggy had his attention so focused on the screen in front of him, his elbows were digging hard into his kneecaps. The moans from the television were just about enough until Iggy thought it was okay to whip his own genitals out. Salomé kept her head tilted to the side as she eyed Iggy's length causing the dirty blonde to lift his head up and over at her with a smirk. "Why don't you come on here and sit on it if you're so interested."

"I wouldn't feel it if I did," Salomé claimed with a smug look as Iggy glared at her.

While one of the Milkovich siblings were at lost for words, Salomé took that as her way of leaving but not without searching the house for Mickey or Terry. Like the young woman said she needed answers and if Iggy weren't going to give them to her then she would take it upon herself to found those answers. Salomé sighed as she swung her hips heading down the hall to search the empty rooms, the last place to check was the bathroom and that door was one of the two doors that happened to be closed. Placing her palm against the door Salomé pushed the door open to find no other than Mickey with a bruised and battered face.

Mickey yanked his tank top down at the sight of Salomé, "Jesus who the fuck let you in?"

Salomé shut the door behind her as Mickey moved to sit on the toilet lid and her to lean against the sink, "That looks painful."

"You think?" Mickey barked only to have Salomé shrug her shoulders.

She shoved her hands into her pajama bottom pockets pulling out a white pill, "Here's a Xanax."

Mickey took the pill from her eyeing it before holding it up at her, "Thanks," He mumbled.

Salomé let out a sigh, "So what's her name?"

Mickey blinked lifting his head to meet Salomé' brown eyes, "What?"

"What's her name? The prostitute that raped you." Salomé restated with ease.

Mickey frowned at that, "Why? She didn't rape me - _I_ slept with her."

Salomé shook her head, "No mi amor she _raped_ you. You didn't want to have sex with her, she forced herself on you because your father paid a good deal for her to do so. That's rape."

Mickey glared at the woman in front of him, "Nobody fuckin' raped me, okay? I wanted it, I slept with her willingly okay? Ask Terry or matter of fact ask your ' _ginger star_ ' to retell you the story about how hard I pounded into her on that couch in the living room. Fuck outta here with that rape shit!"

"You're gay Mickey and that's okay." Salomé tried to sooth the dark haired nineteen year old in front of her.

Mickey threw his hands out as he jumped to his feet, his hands latching onto Salomé's throat in a tight hold. Their eyes met, his eyes heated opposed to her unbothered gaze. Mickey used his knees to pry Salomé's thick thigh's apart, his breathing instantly picking up. "If you think I'm into that shit then I'll prove to you that I'm not."

With that said Mickey gripped onto Salomé's elastic waistband, pulling her silk pajama pants down. Salomé stood still as Mickey stood upwards again, his head tilted back as his eyes filled with lust eyeing the woman in front of him. He'd show her, he's showed everyone that wanted to doubt him. He used his hands to yank Salomé's neck forward so her lips fell on his, his eyes immediately closing shut as their lips moved together quickly and tenderly. Mickey used his free hand that wasn't holding Salomé's head in place to tightly squeeze her right breast causing a moan to enter Mickey's mouth. A smirk appeared on his lips as pulled back quickly gripping onto her hips to spin her around to face the sink. Salomé panted as felt Mickey's cold hands trail circles over her bare upper thigh, his right hand moving her panties to the side with his pointer and thumb reaching for her clit.

Salomé tried her hardest to focus on her breathing but Mickey was doing a good job at trying to convince her. As he placed rough kisses to the back of her neck, his fingers itched towards her core causing her to snap out of it. This was not what she came here to do, she didn't need Mickey to prove shit to her. It wasn't about her at all. Salomé pulled herself up straight as Mickey tried to use his hand to push her downwards against she elbowed him in his chin.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Mickey hissed.

Salomé pulled her silk bottoms up where they belonged as she spun to face him, "That was a good motive to try to make me forget what I really came here to do, Mickey mouse. I need answers, tell the name of that woman who raped you."

Mickey flexed his jaw as he pulled the pill from his pocket now tossing it into his mouth, "Why are so worried about it?"

Salomé gave a small smile, "I don't like seeing people in pain. If you don't tell me I'll just find Terry and ask him."

As Salomé adjusted herself to look presentable she went to leave the bathroom until Mickey yanked her back by her wrist. Their noses brushed as Mickey eyed her, trying to figure the gorgeous but strange girl in front of him. The two stood close to each other eyeing one another until Salomé crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out making Mickey let a short chuckle as a reply. "Terry said her name was Svetlana or something like that. You can find her workplace on Lennox."

"Was that so hard Mickey Mouse?" Salomé cooed, patting his pale cheeks.

Mickey shrugged her off, "You're fucking weird you know that?"

Salomé leaned forward to press a kiss to the part of his skin on his face that was not scarred, "We're all mad here. Things will get better once you admit the truth to yourself and just accept it, figure this shit out or you're gonna hurt yourself more in the long run buddy."

With that said the girl sent Mickey a wink and a smile before leaving him alone with his thoughts. As she walked out of the home she felt herself walking through a dark tunnel unaware of her surroundings as her face went numb heading towards Lennox.

* * *

Salomé made her way through the back of the brothel in search of the Russian named Svetlana. Even from the back of the place it reeked of sweat and sex, the stone ground feeling chilly underneath her furry slippers. She didn't waste time pulling back curtains to see different women performing their duties, one of the woman with gelled back platinum dyed hair and G sized breasts made it her job to question Salomé.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before, you new?" The girl asked with sass.

Salomé stared her as if she were seeing right through her making the woman immediately uncomfortable.

"You better get out of here before I get Svetlana!" The woman warned, shifting on her feet.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Salomé's small lips, "Good. Why don't we both call her?"

Salomé stepped forward grabbed onto the woman's wrist with one hand and the other holding her throat backwards, with one swift movement and jerked the woman's wrist outwards until she saw her bone breaking through her skin. The woman screamed in agony as Salomé called out, "Svetlana! Svetlana! Svetlana, you have business to attend to!"

A minute passed until a woman pulled back a curtain at the sound of her name. The woman was a bit taller than Salomé herself, dark brown hair with side bangs, bright green eyes, a bit of a pointy nose, a scowl written on her face and a red floral robe tied tight around her frame. Salomé let go of the woman who fell to her knees in pain, Svetlana stared at her worker on the floor flicking her eyes to meet the woman in front of her. She had hurt one of her girls now that made her a target.

Svetlana jerked her chin upwards, "Who the fuck are you?" She bit, her accent coming into full effect.

"You Svetlana?"

"Who, Are, You?" Svetlana hissed again, not liking the way the woman was looking at her.

Salomé grinned showing her teeth, "Let's just say back at home...they call me Ms. Mad Hatter."

* * *

Tony Tarik stood in his sister's bathroom frowning at the sight before him. He slowly excited from the bathroom to where his sister's new friends sat on her bed laughing about something.

Ian was the first to ask, "Tony, what's up?"

Tony swallowed as he held a pill bottle up for the both of them to see.

"What's that?" Mandy wondered a smile no longer playing on her face.

"Pills...they're my sister's." Tony answered.

"Okay..."Mandy trailed off not seeing the problem.

Ian pushed himself off his elbow asking, "What kinds of pills?"

"Thorazine and Loxapine."

Mandy eyed Ian who began to frown before turning her attention back to Tony, "What does she take them for?"

Tony lifted his head as he walked over to the bed dumping the contents onto the bed in between them, "Schizophrenia. She also has Depersonalization Disorder but there's no pills to cure that."

Mandy shrugged her shoulders still not seeing the problem, "What's the problem? She just got her pill bottle refilled or something?"

"Or she hasn't been taking them." Ian summarized earning a nod of approval from the younger brother.

This was not good. No es bueno en todo.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back again with an update. I didn't update when I said I was going to because I haven't been feeling well. I know I'm full of excuses, fight me! ;] The plot of the story is now going to pick up now that we know what is wrong with our girl Lo. Reactions? Thoughts? Far as season six goes...Mandy is now an Escort - Don't really know how to reply to that but she looks good and as long as she's away from that assface who used to beat on her then I guess that's okay? Not really lol but I'm not shaming anyone that does that cause that's their business. Mickey's still *sings* LOCKED UP, LOCKED UP, LOCKED UP - that wasn't funny sorry. So Caleb has HIV huh? Wow! I knew the writer's were going to throw that in there somewhere but hey Caleb seems nice enough. Don't know how long the relationship is going to last but it's something new for Ian and most of ya'll won't accept it lol but it's understandable however we might just have to deal with it for now.**

 **The next events to take place will probably make your mouth drop or I might if I didn't in this chapter.**

 **Until we meet again. (I watch too much of the 100)**


	9. ٩

_**9.**_

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

* * *

 _Svetlana jerked her chin upwards, "Who the fuck are you?" She bit, her accent coming into full effect._

 _"You Svetlana?"_

 _"Who, Are, You?" Svetlana hissed again, not liking the way the woman was looking at her._

 _Salomé grinned showing her teeth, "Let's just say back at home...they call me Ms. Mad Hatter."_

 _Svetlana took a deep inhale before letting out a small laugh, "Is that supposed to scare me? Or are you just whack job?"_

 _Salomé stepped over the crying woman that lay in between her and Svetlana making sure that she had Svetlana in her gaze, "I am not like other girls. I am not like the women here that will allow you to treat them or anyone else like they're nothing."_

 _"Funny. You break one of my girl's wrist and you want to come to me talking about how I treat people? Stupid girl." Svetlana responded, crossing her arms over her exposed cleavage._

 _Salomé sighed as she trailed her fingertips up Svetlana's bare arm before harshly tugging Svetlana's hair back giving Salom_ _é full access to Svetlana's neck eyeing her pulse_ _, "It was the only logical way to make you appear, people like you don't belong in my land - well maybe since we do however accept the insane. Listen closely Svetlana I've dealt with people like you before back at home when my parents sent me to live in the funhouse for awhile. There was a man there who raped children and I thought to myself, what would make someone want to do that? Why would anyone want to rape someone? I caught the man in the room one night looking at photos of my little brother and sister, he told me when he got out of the funhouse he would pay a visit to them. He didn't know about my family and what we're capable of. He didn't know my history. Later that night I committed my first murder at the age of ten, first I took his eyes out with my very first dagger_ _Ummi (my mom) gave me on my ninth birthday, then his disgrace of a penis which I left in his mouth. The nurses at the funhouse took forever to realize that I have done that to this rapist pig. Now you see Svetlana, I have low tolerance for rapists."_

 _Svetlana tried to lift her head only to have Salom_ _é pull her head further back making the woman wince, "I do not rape. I do what I am paid to do, most men and women come to me specifically for me to fulfill duties. Duties that I perform since devotshka (little girl). I too have seen things you've done back at my home so your words mean nothing." She spit towards Salomé._

 _The Spanish-Egyptian kept a smile on her face while she slowly blinked, using her free hands to wipe away the specs of saliva from her forehead and nose. Swiftly she used her pointer and thumb to tightly squeeze Svetlana's throat before realeasing her skin only to use her closed fist to collide it with the Russian woman's throat causing the woman to gasp for air. Salomé let go of Svetlana as Svetlana used her right hand to catch herself against the wall while the other held onto her neck, her lungs fighting for air._

 _"I understand that you have madness inside of your bones as well. I also understand that you must do whatever it is to earn money, even if that means selling your body. I don't care about that, what I care about is the rape. You raped a friend of mine, Mickey Milkovich who is gay or bisexual or one of those two who is in love with another gay boy named Ian Gallagher another friend of mine. That's where my problem lays, there should be no money in the world that makes it okay for you to rape someone." Salomé announced watching as Svetlana managed to get her breath back now glaring at her._

 _Svetlana yelled, "You don't know shit. Ms. Whackjob you have no clue what this life is about, how it's done. You're just going with what you think you know. Us girls are not much different than your average girl, we fuck for money. We were born into this world with a vagina that holds so much power that makes people weak at the knees for it. It gives me control just like how you believe murder gives you control. You're no different, I'm sure you can work for me. You're whackjob, yes. I'm sure your pussy is an acquired taste." Her bright green eyes trailing over Salomé' body, her tongue peeking out a bit to dampen her lips._

 _Once again Salomé took action which set Svetlana off guard. She didn't see it coming since her mind drifted off to a different direction, making her thighs clamp shut against each other. Svetlana dealt with many people before in her life of duties and if it took her to go down on a whackjob to get her to leave then she would. Although she didn't care for the disrespect from the beautifully built woman in front of her, she could take her frustrations out on her in one of the rooms in the massage parlor/ brothel. It was then when Svetlana snapped out of it to find herself underneath Salomé, a gold blade pressed against her throat. Svetlana glanced down at the shinning dagger, wondering how much money it was worth. Flicking her eyes upwards she stared into the woman's unique framed face, her eyes appearing lazier than what she truly felt._

 _"All I'm asking is for you not bother Mickey anymore. Let him find himself with Ian and if I find out that you aren't willingly to do so, you will die Svetlana." Salomé threatened._

 _That's when Svetlana's eyes turned into slits before throwing one hand forward, latching onto the blade as Salomé continued to press forward the blade slicing into Svetlana's hand making the woman let out screams but that did not stop her from pushing herself forward to slam her forehead against Salomé'. Salomé toppled back, the dagger now grasped in Svetlana's fist. Forms of blood flopping onto the ground like splattered pain. Salomé felt her face becoming warm and felt underneath her jet black curls to see if Svetlana had caused any injury to the spot. Sniffing she inhaled the scent of copper which gave her the indication that she had ruptured something in her nose causing it to bleed._

 _Svetlana crawled over to Salomé straddling her larger body now pressing the blade to her throat, "I had no intentions of visiting gay boy again. You threaten my girls, you threaten me by entering my work place. I should be the one killing you."_

 _With Salomé' head in a fog, she shifted her gaze to the dark entity that gave her an extra wide smile. Salomé managed to smile back at the source before snapping back to the reality, she threw her hands above her letting out a sigh while closing her eyes appearing calm and unbothered that her own dagger was pressing painfully into her throat._

 _"Go ahead and do it already Svetlana, I'm waiting." Salomé cheered, a sense of amusement playing in her raspy tone._

 _Svetlana eyed the twenty year old in front of her up and down with a frown wondering what was wrong with her. Svetlana used her free hand to slap Salomé' face making her brown eyes meet her's, "We make deal. I stay away from gay boys if you let me have dagger and you pay for Noemi's hospital bills?"_

 _"Sure." Salomé agreed holding her hand out for Svetlana to shake._

 _Cautiously Svetlana placed her bloody hand out to shake the psycho's hand before pushing herself off_ _Salomé_ _. Svetlana walked over to Noemi who seemed to had passed out from the pain. Once Salomé was on her feet she leaned towards Svetlana as she swayed her hips walking by her eyeing the angle Noemi lay._

 _"I say that's a fracture, might need surgery. If someone doesn't get her to the hospital quick, she's at risk of infection in the wound and in the bone. Does she have insurance?"_ _Salomé questioned the older Russian woman._

 _Svetlana rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"_

 _"Here's three grand. That'll cover the non-surgical treatments - meaning x-rays, splints, radiology, and whatever else they put you through. If she does need surgery then come see me, we'll figure out how to fix it for much cheaper." Salomé stated, pulling out some bands from her bra handing it over to Svetlana who watched her in awe._

 _Svetlana examined the stack of cash turning to the twenty year old who lifted an eyebrow with a wide smile, "What do you do for this type of money?"_

 _"If I tell you, I might have to kill ya." Salomé whispered with a wink before letting out a wild laugh, "Hopefully I won't have to see you around Svetlana, I'd hate for our deal to be broken. Tell Noemi I said sorry about her arm, now you take care."_

 _As Salomé left the brothel Svetlana couldn't help but to wonder who this girl was. She had an idea that might, sooner than later. Svetlana placed the cash into her own cleavage area and called out to the regulars up from to get Noemi to the hospital. While the men managed to carry Noemi to their car Svetlana took her time counting out the wad of cash to see that it was indeed three grand in the stack with a laugh Svetlana said, "Crazy bitch."_

* * *

The next few days seemed to run smoothly or at least on Salomé' part of mind. When she returned home after meeting with Svetlana she didn't expect to find Mandy, Ian, and Tony waiting up for her in the living room to give her and intervention. It was wonderful that they were concerned for her health on why she wasn't taking her medication that was prescribed to her but she honestly didn't feel like there was anything wrong with her. Little did the southsiders know what Salomé family were into but they didn't have a right to tell her that there was something wrong with her, she had this argument before with her family back in Cairo and Tony knew that so Salomé kept the smile on her face telling everyone that she had everything under control.

Mandy and Ian sort of became like new roommates for the Tarik siblings. Whenever they didn't want to be at home they always had a place to run to, Tony was out either every night or every other night hanging out with his new friends and just being himself. There was no way that Salomé needed to "Fix" Tony because he didn't need fixing although he thought Salomé did. She would always do what her father had asked of her but this was one of the many things that she did not agree with. Just because their reality was much different than what their father expected doesn't mean they had to change themselves in order for the man to like it. Salomé let Tony run wild while having Ian tutor him to get him ready for enrolling into the high school in a few weeks. Everyone and everything seemed to be fine until Ian finally informed Salomé that Mickey had been ignoring him which a bit expected.

One early afternoon on a Friday Salomé sat in the living room with Mandy and Ian just lounging around having a good time. Tony was upstairs showering while Salomé sipped at her tea and passed her blunt over to Mandy, leaving Ian to explore Salomé' tattoos.

"How many do you have?" Ian asked, reaching over Salomé to take the held out joint from Mandy.

Salomé leaned back into the mocha colored couch as Ian traced the face of the mad hatter on her thigh.

"Just two. I plan on having more," Salomé answered staring up at the ceiling, her vision viewing swirls of purple, orange, yellow, and green.

"I had Mickey pierce my nose while Iggy held me down so I didn't punch the shit out of him once he stuck the needle in. I was drunk off my ass so I thought I wouldn't feel it as much." Mandy commented.

"So no tattoos in your future?" Ian smiled over at the dark haired teen.

Mandy shook her head, "Nah I'll stick to piercings. Maybe the night one I'll get will be my lip or maybe my nipples...I'm sure Lip would like that."

Ian groaned, "I don't want to know what my brother would like on you, okay?"

"What about you ginger star? Ever thought about getting one?" Salomé spoke, rolling her head against the edge of the couch to stare into Ian's dark green gems.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I've thought about it once before. I'm not sure what I'd get."

Salomé smiled at that before jumping to her feet and spinning to face the two, "Would you let me give you a tattoo?"

Ian chuckled, "There's a lot of things I might let you do but letting you ink my skin? Do you have a license to do that?"

"Back in Cairo I used to give tattoos to kids in the back of the school for sixty to ninety bucks and not once did any of my clients get any infections. You can trust me." Salomé encouraged, placing her hand over her heart.

Mandy nudged Ian's shoulder, "Come on. If you show it to Mickey maybe he'll get a hard on, stop acting like a little bitch and get back with you."

Ian glanced between the two girls before grinning letting the smoke escape from his nose, "What the hell? Let's do it!"

Salomé clapped her hands as she bounced on her toes leaning forward to high-five Mandy who laughed at her excitement. "Okay. I'll get my gun and cleaning stuff."

As she left the room to get her things, Tony entered the room glancing at his sister oddly before staring at the two. "Has she been acting off?"

"Nah..." Ian answered with a shake of his head.

Mandy nodded agreeing with Ian, "She's a little more upbeat than her usual Jennifer Tilly seductive ways but still normal. Maybe she's right, maybe she doesn't need her meds like you think she does."

Tony sat down in a chaise chair, "Just because you feel alright doesn't mean you should stop taking your meds. Her psychiatrist had to be the one to give her the okay to do so."

"Well I read a few things about people with mental illnesses," Ian stated pressing his elbows into his knees, "They don't like to feel attacked or pressured by people they love. So don't smother her."

Tony sighed as he glanced over that red haired boy, "Look I know you think you know Salomé after a couple of months but try living with the girl. I know my sister and I know even if she says she's okay don't let her dazed or calm nature fool you. The girl believes in a fairy-tale and she's twenty."

"We all have to believe in something. Why are you tearing her down behind her back? I know you're concerned about her and everything but you don't have be a dick about it. Me and Ian have been around her in the past few days longer than you have and not once did she have any of the symptoms you told us to look out for. You believe that you were born in the wrong body and Lo stands by you for that so why can't you stand by her if she believes in some fucking wonderland?" Mandy rounded off as she finished the last of the joint.

Tony was at lost for words. He didn't think about it that way, he's only reacting this way because of how his family normally treated his older sister back home. He didn't think he let his family's words get into his head when it came down to Salomé but at the end of the day they don't know the things Salomé has done. They don't know what it is that makes her tick, he was looking out for her believe it or not just like how he was taught and sent here to do.

"The way Salomé lives in her imagination will get her killed, that's why I'm so damn concerned." Tony snapped.

Salomé entered the room shortly after the silence that followed after Tony's words. Her arms were full of towels, a wine bottle, and tattoo kit. She placed everything onto the coffee table as Tony watched in confusion.

"Uh Meme what the hell are you doing?"

Salomé stood up straight, "Giving Ian here a tattoo."

"Why?"

"He wants one."

Ian gave a stiff nod at Tony who stared at him asking if it were true, still feeling a little irked at his opinion on his own sister. "Yeah I do."

Salomé pointed at the record player stand, "Mandy play us some music while I get set up? Thanks babe."

Mandy moved to do as her friend had asked of her while Ian watched Salomé getting everything set up. Salomé slapped some gloves onto her hands turning to Ian who had his eyebrows raised, "Do you want color or just the standard black ink?"

"Um...depends what you're tattooing on me?" Ian stated but it sounded much more like a question.

Ian watched the twinkles in Salomé eyes as she moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table grasping onto Ian's hands, "To test out your pain tolerance I think we should just go with a quote. If you feel you can tolerate more I'll add a photo to go along with it. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure."

Salomé smiled as she ordered Tony to switch spots with Ian so he had more room and space to get comfortable. Salomé rolled her supplies over to Ian as a song from mumford & sons began to play making Salomé roll the tension from her shoulders and back.

Glancing over her shoulder at Mandy she asked, "Now where should I ink him?"

"On the side of his right ass cheek would be interesting." Mandy offered.

"No." Ian didn't hesitate to interrupt causing the two girls to laugh.

Salomé smiled, "Well you get to choose my ginger star."

Ian glanced up at the Victorian ceiling fan before placing his palm on his chest, "Here."

"Excellent choice."

As Salomé moved back to allow Ian some room to peel his shirt off, Mandy moved forward to get pull the cork out of the expensive wine bottle to hand over to Ian.

"I think he might need something a little stronger than Cru des Ptolmees." Tony suggested.

Mandy sniffed at the bottle getting a whiff of a distinctive smell before taking a sip of the wine of the cool wine, "Yeah Ian I might keep this one for myself."

Ian chuckled as Salomé ran her fingers over his chest, "That one is my mom's favorite. Cru des Ptolmees also was a favorite of Queen Cleopatra. Hey Tone, I think Ian might like Rubis D' Egypte or Abarka."

Tony nodded standing to his feet, "Those are down in the cellar right? Which one would you prefer Ian?"

"Bring both," Ian answered eyeing the needle and trying to ignore the buzzing sound the flowed over the music, "Yeah definitely both."

Salomé sterilized the gun a second time before cleaning off Ian's skin,"I think we should have a dinner party tonight. I'll invite Mickey and Mandy you can bring Lip over. It'll be marvelous." Salomé spoke trying her best to get Ian's mind off of the needle piercing his skin.

"What time?" Mandy asked, searching the couch for her phone to tell Lip.

Salomé hummed, "Let's say six - six-thirty. Maybe seven."

"Cool." Ian winced as he took a deep breath.

Salomé glanced over at Mandy who quickly flew her thumbs over the keys of her phone, "Make sure you tell Lip not to be late. Everyone must be on time."

"Okay. Okay," Mandy mumbled.

"How are we going to get Mickey here?" Ian wondered, now throwing his arm over his eyes.

Turning her attention to the task in front of her she answered, "Don't you worry about Mickey Mouse. Leave that to me."

Outside of the living room Tony removed himself from behind the wall as he made his way into the basement with his phone pressed to his ear, "Baba it's Tony. Yes. Tonight. Yes, everything is in place. Arrive at six-thirty would be best, okay. See you soon."

Tony ended the call picking up the correct wine bottles before heading back upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on a roll with these updates! Every time I say this, I disappear weeks later smh. So Svetlana and V are married and are having a Triad relationship with Kev I honestly can't say I'm surprised. It was interesting to see though. I'm happy Ian is finding himself in a career he enjoys and it looks like on the finale he's going to slay his boss on mental illnesses in a work place and I'm ready for it. Also where is Y** **evgeny?**

 **Any ideas on what's going to happen next? BTW this chapter is unedited ;p**

 **More coming soon!**


	10. ١٠

_**10.**_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

* * *

Mickey didn't know how or why he ended up back near Salomé or Ian. He was a guy and he needed his space to figure everything out, yet he had Salomé persuading him back over to her place and it was not a shock to find Ian inside of her home. It's not that he was upset with Ian over what happened, it's just that he simply needed his space and also he wanted to deal with what happened all on his own. This entire situation was fucked up, his father had caught him in an intimate moment with someone he cared about and it happened to be another guy. Mickey started to think over the next past couple of days that maybe he was in the wrong.

Maybe he shouldn't feel the way he does when it comes to Ian, another guy. Was Mickey even really gay? Or was it just simply sex? Mickey's had meaningless sex before in his life and he's had some pretty decent fucks before in his life but the best sex he's ever had was with Ian. He'd never mention it to the guy but it was truth. For as long as Mickey has known, sex with the same gender was never acceptable and you were immediately considered a faggot and less of a man, at least that's how it was viewed from a ignorant man's point of view. He's had a few encounters with gays in jail but his first time happened to be with Ian. With Ian everything was different, it wasn't about labels and it was two people expressing themselves with their bodies but deep down Mickey knew it was more than just sex.

The tension in the living room was thick. Mickey sat in the living room with Ian and Tony, Tony stretched out comfortably on the chaise lounge chair while Ian kept his eyes trained on the side of Mickey's face. Mickey sipped on his corona his eyes trained on the television trying his hardest to ignore Ian's intense gaze on the side of his face. Mickey gave Ian the side eye in annoyance biting down on his tongue to refrain from saying anything to the red haired boy, with the bounce of his leg he turned his attention to Tony who laughed at the screen.

"What is this shit we're watching, man?" Mickey finally spoke.

Tony pulled his hazel eyes away from the screen to stare at the older grumpy dark haired teen, "It's the Muppets. Everyone loves the Muppets."

"I don't. Can't we watch some action, guns blazing, people getting chased, shot at or somethin'?" Mickey argued, sipping from the glass bottle.

Tony scoffed, "Typical. Just typical coming from a guy like you, wanting to watch nothing but violence."

Mickey raised both of his eyebrows high as he finally glanced over at Ian who was frowning at Tony after moving his eyes from Mickey's frame. Mickey let out a low breath as he placed the empty bottle onto the coffee table in front of him, placing both of his elbows on the edge of his knees, "All I asked is for you to change the fuckin' channel to something everybody in this room wants to watch."

"You don't live here. My house, my tv so you either watch what I'm watching or go in the kitchen and put your apron on and get to chopping onions or something tú el gueto carajo. ( _you ghetto fuck)_ " Tony snapped, flicking his wrist at Mickey.

Ian noticed Mickey started bouncing his knee again which meant that he was trying his hardest not to get into anything, also his fist balling was a dead give away. Ian placed his hand over Mickey's causing the dark haired nineteen year old to turn his attention to Ian, eyeing the way his hand looked on his own skin.

Once Ian removed his hand he furrowed his brows as he defended Mickey, "As far I know you don't live here either. Salomé owns this house and pays the bills here. You're just living here rent free, so the television really belongs to her and as the guests of this house you're supposed to make them feel comfortable. I know a bit of Spanish and if you have a problem with the way we live then you must have a problem with the way your sister lives as well...since she says she feels more home here on the south side than back in Cairo. So I guess that makes her _gueto_ too."

Tony rolled his eyes as he tossed the remote onto the coffee table getting on his feet, "Whatever. My sister and I weren't raised to live in filth so she better enjoy it while it lasts."

Ian continued frowning as Tony said those words watching as Tony stomped out of the living room and up the steps to the second floor of the town home.

"Hard to believe that asshole is related to Salomé," Mickey replied after letting out a low whistle, "He was this close to having his face through that fuckin' screen." Mickey pointed at the tv as he snatched the remote with his other hand.

Ian chuckled as he slouched down in the couch, "Yeah I don't know...I actually would have liked to see that. He's been acting weird lately. Different from when Mandy and I first met him."

"Hm." Mickey muttered as he channel surfed, knowing he had a lot of options.

Ian continued to stare at Mickey making his eyes go wide and drop the remote into his lap swinging his head at an angle to face Ian. "You got something you want to say to me too, Gallagher? Cause if you keep staring at me like that, your face might kiss the screen too."

"Are you okay? Are _we_ okay?" Ian spoke slowly, licking his lips a bit as he felt his heart pounding roughly against his chest.

Mickey blinked, "What are you talking 'bout?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Ian hinted, his eyes trailing over the bruises on Mickey's face.

"Jesus Christ, Gallagher. So my dad finds us fuckin' and beats the shit out of us, we lay low for awhile and you suddenly think there's something wrong?" Mickey answered, crossing his arms.

Ian didn't understand this. Why was Mickey brushing this off?

"Mickey not only did your dad beat me but he beat his own kid without a care. Your father has a problem with what we are..." Ian started earning an eye-roll from the paler boy.

Mickey scowled, "There is no we, Ian. Just forget about it."

"Forget about it? How can I forget about it when the guy I'm in love with won't tell me how he feels and keeps denying that he's gay?" Ian voiced with a deep frown.

Mickey's eyes went wide at Ian admitting that he's in love with him. He didn't know how that made him feel at all, to know that Ian had felt that way about him, especially so soon. Mickey just thought this was causal sex and nothing more, now the kid was talking about love? Nah.

"You shut your mouth about that shit, alright? I ain't gay and you don't love me because I don't love you." Mickey answered, his eyes meeting Ian's whose dark eyes immediately showed pain within them.

It was silent between the two before Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, letting the words from Mickey echo throughout his brain. Mickey didn't mean that, Ian knew that. If Mickey didn't love him then he wouldn't have beaten the mess out of Jimmy/Steve's father. Mickey was just scared to come out of the closet, much like Ian was in the beginning and Lip found out. Ian knew that Mickey's father would never accept him but when the day that Mickey does choose to come clean, Ian might still be around or maybe not.

"Ya know Mick? It's not hard for me to wear my heart on my sleeve, you know that. I also get that you have to put on this tough guy front 'cause you're scared. I'm not afraid to scream from the rooftops that I identify as a gay man and I know you feel the same way about me. I know it, I can see it and I can feel it. I just wish you would talk to me without that bullshit on your tongue and just because you say you're not gay, which it's clear that you are- _something_ , doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when you lie to my face. I'll still be around 'cause I can't let you continue living a lie about your sexuality particularly to _me,_ I won't." Ian spoke, his smoldering eyes piercing through Mickey's.

Mickey was at lost for words as Ian got to his feet, leaving Mickey with his thoughts.

* * *

Salomé glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall, then glancing at the watch on her wrist to count the seconds before bending to open up the oven. "Mandy and Mandy's boyfriend can you start bringing the dishes into the dining area? Thank you."

"Ah, it's Lip." Lip added as Mandy pulled him along with a smirk on her face.

Salomé hummed as she pulled the pan from the oven then gently placing it over the stove. Tossing the mittens to the side she gave a satisfied sigh as she stared at the presentation of one of the many meals she spent preparing for her friends.

"Why are we having this dinner, Meme?" Tony's voice entered Salomé' ears.

Salomé handed over the tray full of a tea set to her brother, "Everyone deserves a little bit of fun from the chaos lately, no?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing, inviting these people into our home." Tony replied, as he carefully turned heading into the dining area.

Salomé gently shook her head at her brother's doubtful ways, taking a deep breath as she untied the apron from her waist. Making her way over to the pantry, she pulled the door open to place the apron on the hook of the inside of the door. Turning around she met Ian who eyed the kitchen.

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought into the dining room?" Ian politely asked as Salomé made her way over to the taller, red-haired boy.

Blinking Salomé gave Ian a small smile, "No. Tony, Mandy, and Lip brought everything in already," Ian nodded his head as he stared out the small window behind the bench in the kitchen which made Salomé intertwine their hands, "Are you alright, my ginger star?"

Ian smiled down at the curly haired beauty giving her hand a comforting squeeze, "Not really. Is everything okay with you and Tony?"

"I don't know. Let's get rid of our madness for tonight with this party, Shall we? We can't be late." Salomé spoke, her eyes shining as she stepped back her hands still in Ian's.

"Okay." Ian smiled as the two made their way into the dining room.

Mickey's eyes shot to Salomé and Ian's enjoined hands, letting out a snort as he cracked open another beer. Salomé made her way from around the head of the table where Mickey sat, to grasp the can away from Mickey's hands before he could even take a sip.

Waving her finger in his face Salomé stared into Mickey's eyes, "We drink tea first before the potion."

Mickey watched Salomé in annoyance as she walked down the table to sit at the other head of the table. He turned to Mandy who laughed at his expression, "Is she serious?"

Salomé stared at all the faces around her. To the left of Salomé sat Mandy and Lip, to the right sat Tony and Ian leaving Mickey at the other head of the table. There was small chatter between Lip and Mandy while Tony reached for the first dish. Being Salomé she slapped the front of her brother's hand who glared at her for doing so. "We must pray first."

Tony scowled as he crossed his arms and leaned back to press his back into the gold velvet chair.

"So uh, Salomé is it? What's on the menu for this tea party or whatever the hell we're calling this?" Lip addressed the twenty year old Spanish-Egyptian.

Salomé smiled at the wide-eyed boy beside her as she arched her back trying to get comfortable in her seat, "The dish in front of your plate is Kushari."

Lip pursed his lips as he stared at the first dish. Tony rolled his eyes as he filled the boy in on what the dish was exactly, "Kushari is considered like a pasta dish. It obviously has pasta in it, tomato sauce, rise, lentils, caramelized onions, garlic, and chickpeas."

"Sounds good." Ian commented.

"Next to that is Dukkah which is a spread that goes onto the flatbread, Mandy helped me prepare. Or you can use it on the tomatoes or cucumbers."

"You cooked?" Mickey chuckled at his sister, who went to punch his shoulder.

Lip nodded turning his head to Tony waiting for him to inform him a bit more on it. Tony sipped from the tea cup as his hazel eyes flicked up to meet Lip's tropical eyes, "What? I don't need to narrow it down more for you do I? She clearly said it's a spread so it's like a dip. And you say he's intelligent? Could have fooled me." Tony mumbled the end part towards Mandy but the entire table heard.

"Uh, what the fuck is your problem?" Lip barked.

Tony waved his hands in the air as he placed the tea cup back onto the saucer, "Oh nothing."

Salomé gave her brother a warning glance which he replied with an innocent smile, "Lastly we have Paella Mixta and Jasmine tea."

"All of this looks rad, Lo." Mandy grinned over at her friend who winked back at her.

Tony angled his head as he stared at Lip, "Do you need me to explain what's in the last two dishes too _Philip_ or can you use your high GPA to figure it out?"

"Hey why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Mickey exclaimed, leaning his elbows on the table ignoring Salomé who scolded him on doing so.

"Excuse me?" Tony blinked as he met Mickey's heated stare.

"I think you heard him." Ian said.

Tony folded his knee over the other, "I'm just making sure _my guests_ are comfortable, is all."

Mandy laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, okay. Just stop acting like a bitch and enjoy this dinner that your sister was so nice to set up for all of us."

"That's right I am a bitch and don't you forget it. I'm the head bitch in charge," Tony sassed as he sipped on his tea.

Lip snarled, "A dumb one at that."

"Aw, Philip you seem a little upset. What is Mandy's pussy not doing it's job?" Tony argued.

Just as Mandy tried to charge over the table, Lip latch onto her waist quickly while Tony let out a laugh although it was cut short once a gunshot was fired. Everyone in the room became quiet as they stared at Salomé who sat calmly in her chair, her face blank as she lowered her gun. Mickey and Ian eyed each other before turning their head to see a bullet in the wall behind Mickey.

Lip was the first to speak, "What the hell are you thinking firing a gun inside the house like that?!"

"This is _my_ house. If I want to fuck it up, I can." Salomé hissed with authority, tilting her head as she stared over at the eldest Gallagher boy.

Salomé pushed herself from the table with the gun still in her left hand, making sure that everyone's eyes were on her. Tony began to pick at his nails hiding his nerves and secretly proving his suspicions about his sister to be correct.

"Now that I have your attention, let's get one thing clear. We are now passed the time we were supposed to have this party. I dislike not being on time, everything has to be in order! Now that you all ruined it, we're all behind schedule." Salomé breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ian swallowed, "It's not too late to start. It's only six-forty-five."

Salomé reopened her eyes looking as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you put the gun down?" Mickey suggested as Salomé' brown eyes surfed the room.

Salomé grinned as she heard the slight whispers dance around in her head.

 _"Teach them a lesson, Salom_ _é."_

"Why? Are you scared?" Salomé laughed as she pressed the cool barrel against her temple, watching as everyone around her stared at her in worry.

It seemed as if everyone were on their feet now, except for Tony who watched his sister with a small smile.

"Salomé just put the gun down, we don't want you or anyone else to get hurt." Ian coached as he slowly inched towards the girl.

Salomé breathed out a laugh as she removed the gun from her head and began waving it around, "Why must things never be on time? Don't you wonder how I've made it through all this time?"

"What is she talking about, Tony?" Mandy yelled out to Tony who remained unbothered.

Tony sighed, "I told you guys about her but you didn't listen to me. Want to know who the real Salomé is? Well you got her!" He finished as he latched onto a tea cup, sipping the rest of his tea.

"What?" Lip questioned, clearly confused as he stared at everyone around him.

Salomé shifted her gun to Tony, "Oh dear Akh ( _brother)_ don't socialize with my friends like I'm not even here. After all we're behind on schedule because of _you_."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I know I know, Meme. You tell me this all the time, If I don't think I shouldn't talk."

As Salomé got ready to reply she jumped as the doorbell rung. Tilting her head at the noise she turned her gaze back to the people in the room with her, "Oh more guests!"

Salomé stepped to Ian who continued to hold his hands out while Lip shifted on his feet at the exchange, "My ginger star, do your friend a favor and hold onto this for me?"

Ian's dark green eyes stared down at the weapon Salomé held out to him correctly. Ian didn't hesitate as he gripped onto the gun and Salomé's hand. The honey skinned girl gave Ian a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat, "Oh mi amor don't look so frightened! The show must go on, no?"

Standing on her tippy toes she pressed a kiss to Ian's cheek as she spun to face the rest, "I hope I look presentable."

"You look wonderful." Tony stated, knowing that no-one else would.

Salomé smiled over at her brother as Ian put the lock on the gun before placing it in the back of his waistband. Mandy, Lip, Mickey, and Ian all watched as Salomé exited the room with a bit of pep in her step.

Once she were out of the room Mickey was the first to grill, "What the fuck was that?"

* * *

As Salomé made it to the front door she smoothed down her clothes before placing a wide grin on her face; reaching for the handle of the door. Pulling the door open Salomé stepped back in shock to see four familiar faces standing before her.

"Hello Salomé, or should I say Alice?" The man to the right declared with a wink, his big blue-green eyes filled with amusement.

Gulping Salomé placed a smile on her face, searching the voices in her head to give her the confidence that she needed.

"Don't be rude Salomé aren't you going to let your family and your husband in?" Viviano, the man to the left delivered with a beam.

Salomé stepped back as she waved her family inside, accepting a kiss on the lips from her husband who entered first, along with her brother and his wife Dixie, leaving her father for last.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah this deserved an update. After I finish the last chapter of 'Been That Way' I'll be back to writing this story. So boom a lot happened in this chapter, the Gallagher's and the Milkovich's have now seen a different side to Salom** **é. OH and let's not forget that we just found out the girl is also married!**

 **As always thanks for the love on this story.**

 **Be sure to let me know your thoughts on this chapter below as well.**

 **More to come soon!**

 **-ALES**


	11. ١١

_**11.**_

 _Where is my prescription?_

 _Doctor, doctor please listen_

 _My brain is scattered_

 _You can be Alice,_

 _I'll be the Mad Hatter._

* * *

 **2 days later...**

Salomé hummed along to the instrumental of a song that played from a near by record player. She sat on the cement floor, one bloody hand holding a joint to her small glossed lips and the other clenching onto the handle of a tea cup. Her appearance appeared as a form of art or at least in her mind, her normal dark bushy curly hair was wet and slicked back giving a good view of the distinct angles of her face. Her face was drenched in blood along with the clothing she sported. Across from her lay a body hanging over in chair, clearly dead with the amount of blood pooling from their form.

 _"He holds the gun against my head_

 _I close my eyes and bang I am dead_

 _I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

 _And here I go_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _And here I go_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh oh_

 _He holds my body in his arms_

 _He didn't mean to do no harm_

 _And he holds me tight."_

Blinking Salomé carefully listened to the words as she sat crossed legged in front of the body in front of her. Her feet printed with blood that did not belong to her, looking up she heard the sounds of footsteps entering the basement. Salomé placed the tea cup to the side, swallowing the rest of it's contents then placed her lips back onto the remaining joint. After inhaling she left the joint in between her lips as she exhaled through her nostrils, twisting her body a bit to latch onto the jar beside her. With her bare bloody hands she pulled the succulents from the root moving it into the jar she had been working on in between her killing spree.

Salomé felt the presence of her husband standing before her, admiring the sight in front of him. It was a bit ironic but nothing they weren't used to, of course. The twenty-year old kept her eyes trained on the work in front of her before she felt the cool tip of a gun tilting her chin upwards to stare up into the man's large blue raindrop iris. "My my, what have you done here Alice?" His calm, yet haunting voice filled her ears.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Salomé stated, her eyes lowering in annoyance.

The man laughed then said in a sang-song voice, "Sorry darling. I just want to know what the fuck is going on?"

"I did what you told me to, Karim." Salomé muttered, moving her chin out from underneath the gun that her husband had so politely pointed in her face.

Karim snorted as he went to squat down in front of the young woman who returned to making her mini garden or whatever the fuck it was that she happened to be doing. Karim held the gun in between his legs as his large eyes scanned Salomé' frame, "Uh uh. I told you to bring someone to me. I didn't exactly say murder him. Shit, this might be one of your finest works yet!"

Salomé lifted her head as Karim stood upwards heading over to the dead man who was tied by wires to the chair. Karim circled around the dead body whistling as he roughly gripped the man's head backwards to get a good look at the corpse. "I find it funny that you can kill this innocent _innocent_ man, _but_ you couldn't kill those two brothers you fucked behind my back at home."

"That man isn't that innocent as you think he was. I hacked him, he had a past just like every walking soul on this planet. I only kill those who deserve it."

Karim raised his eyebrows as he began to wave his gun around, "Oh! So those two brothers didn't deserve to die? When we got married we took a vow, sweetheart!"

It was Salomé' turn to laugh at Karim.

"Don't act like you didn't cheat on me first. I am better than all those other bitches you decide to dip your dick in. I'm the best definition of a wife that you'll ever have, you got married to what was it? _Three_ other women behind my back? You suffocated the first one over Basbousa, the second she ran away from you cause she released how psychotic you are, and what happened to the third one? Is she still even speaking to you or just using up all of your money?" Salomé challenged, smoke flowing from her lips.

Karim let the man's head fall from his hands, "Fair play. You got me there, maybe I shouldn't have married those other women but you didn't have to fuck two of my best friends and co-workers."

"Yes I did. If you can have your fun, why can't I?"

"I'd rather have you go out on a killing spree than have someone else touch what is mine. Pietro couldn't even look me in the eye at work but I find out everything, just like I know that there is something going on between you and that pasty dark haired guy." Karim addressed, curling a wet strand of Salomé' hair on his finger.

Salomé grinned as she tossed the remaining joint to the side, "You mean Mickey?"

Karim dipped his head.

"Are you sure? Maybe I'm fucking the red head instead?" Salomé teased getting into Karim's space, the man's large eyes trailing down to her lips.

Karim took a sharp inhale, "I can deal with it happening once but twice? No, it's not going to happen. I'll kill both of those fuckers and bury them with you alive."

"Honey don't forget who you're talking to." Salomé squeezed Karim's face while the man moves his face forwards to kiss Salomé' copper stench lips.

Salomé took this as her cue to leave the basement knowing that Karim did well at disposing of bodies. As she got mid-step Karim called out, "By the way the red haired one is here to see you. He's upstairs with Viviano."

The Spanish-Egyptian wasn't the least bit surprised that Karim waited for the perfect moment to tell her than her ginger star was here. Karim was that type of person, he liked to make people feel uncomfortable and push them to their limits wondering how they would get out of certain scenarios. Salomé wasn't sure how Ian would take her appearance, although it would have been a little different if it were Mickey here but somehow she felt like she shouldn't be presenting herself like this. Not to Ian.

There was no way that Salomé could really get out of this one, not with the way that this town house was built. Salomé felt her head buzzing with static, her mind scattered at this situation. She hoped Dixie, Viviano's pregnant wife weren't home. Salomé was aware that Dixie knew about what their family were into but Viviano made sure to keep any of that information away from her. Dixie was a sweet southern belle who was studying aboard in Paris where she met Salomé' brother, so pure and _normal._ Placing her hand on the knob Salomé pushed the door open to the basement hearing the sound of the television and two voices chatting away.

Cautiously Salomé made her entrance known, folding her hands in front of her. Her eyes alert at what Ian would think of her in this way. Viviano was the first to turn his head, his brown eyes clearly knowing what Salomé were up to in the basement. His head turned to Ian's and back to Salomé as if checking to see if it were okay for him to let Ian know that she were in the same room as them.

Nodding her head Salomé smoothed down her hair glancing downwards as Viviano called out, "There she is!"

Ian turned his head to Viviano then to Salomé drinking in every inch of her form in a bit of shock. This was the first time that Ian has ever seen Salomé so- so out of her element, or at least in his perspective. Little did the south sider know that this was not out of the norm for Salomé. "Jesus! Did it rain blood today or?"

"No silly! You may have noticed that I'm not all there, myself." Salomé teased as she tapped her temple sending Ian a wink.

Ignoring the look her brother was giving her Salomé stepped further into the living room, watching at how Ian happened to be processing this. It was evident that the seventeen year old was a bit surprised at her appearance but he could see that Viviano didn't look the least bit concerned so he tried his hardest not to question it.

"What brings you by, ginger star?" Salomé asked as she leaned onto the couch in between the space of her older brother and Ian, not seeming to care if she were staining the material. It's not like couldn't afford to buy a new one if needed.

Viviano glimpsed at his sister, "Trouble on the warzone."

"Oh. Tell me about it upstairs? Come on." Salomé sat up immediately heading off to the top level of her home, Ian slowly following after her.

Viviano watched on as the teen went after his sister, sighing his placed his hands on his knees pushing himself upwards as he pulled the basement door open, unhinging the locks one at a time. With wide eyes he shook his head, "Karim! When you clean, that doesn't mean make a bigger mess Ya Khara! We've been over this!"

* * *

Salomé soaked in the bubble bath running her fingers over her skin as she rolled her head around to Ian who sat on the toilet. He politely kept his eyes on her face while she stretched her legs out to get rid of the blood from her body, "So Mickey's getting married to that woman that raped him?"

"Yeah." Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, it was clear that he was deeply hurt by this and with every right he should be.

Salomé pursed her lips trying to make sense of all of this. Her mind felt numb and was telling her to go mad again, she knew that Mickey couldn't be this dumb could he?

"I just-I don't know how to talk to him. Sometimes I just want to walk away from the guy, call it quits 'cause it seems that he isn't trying anymore. He's too scared, I get it really I do but it's better once everything is out in the open. No ones cares about your sexuality here as much as he thinks, besides his asshole of a father." Ian vented, rubbing his face raw.

Salomé lay her head against the edge of the tub as an idea came into her head, her accent coming into full effect, "I could kill her if you want, mi amor?"

"No! I now know that that's probably what you were up to downstairs, right?" Ian claimed, peering over at Salomé who grinned over at him.

Slouching further into the bubbly water Salomé' soft voice echoed in the bathroom, "I haven't been myself in a long time, dear. I am full of madness, Mickey is full of madness, you- you're a nice kid, a true Alice, that doesn't belong in a place like this."

"I'm never going to get a straight answer from you, am I Salomé?" Ian spoke, his lips curving slightly in a small smile although his face remained tired.

All Salomé replied with was a wink.

"Is marriage everything all it's cracked up to be? Are you happy with Karim?" Ian asked.

Closing her eyes Salomé answered, "We have a understanding in our marriage, if that's what you wish to call it. Maybe that's all Mickey is doing."

"I wish he would have talked to me about it."

"Make yourself heard." Salomé suggested.

Ian chuckled, "And how do you expect for me to do that?"

Salomé held her arm out of the tub, drops of water falling onto the white tile in the bathroom as she waved the tall red haired boy over to her. Ian got up from the toliet seat as he moved to stand over the dark haired beauty. Ian leaned close to Salomé allowing her wet hands to grip onto his neck so his dark green eyes could meet her dark eyes, "We've been invited to a very important date."

Ian's eyes searched Salomé' trying to figure out what she meant by that. Slowly she pulled his head towards hers, their lips gently pressing together; she could taste his sadness mixed with liquor from his sugar pink lips but Salomé would make sure to take Ian to her personal wonderland.

They were going to crash Mickey's wedding because why not? After all life is but a dream.

* * *

 **A/N: So hey I know this is short filler chapter. I wanted Salomé and Ian to bond together a bit more since this story genuinely focuses more on Salomé and Mickey so yay they're going to crash the wedding! Let's see how that is going to go? Probably crazy and explicit just a warning to you guys. We don't know why Tony called their father and family to Chicago but we will soon find out all about that in the next few chapters. There's probably three to maybe five chapters left IDEK, plus school is coming back and this summer's been hectic so whatever keeps me busy until I'm back with the next part of my homeboy series ;) (Like school doesn't keep me busy enough but I'm going back to campus this semester so obviously it's going to more on my brain.)**

 **Anyways any idea on what's going to happen? Any ideas on this chapter? Thoughts on the bits of "Scattered" pieces of this chapter, this was the point of this chapter to be a little out there if you didn't catch on lol? More to be connected I promise! Karim is played by my BOI RAMI MALEK, just throwing that out there! Have any of you started to read the rumors for season seven? I'm impatiently waiting for the promo of the season to be released man and also my brother has started watching the show too.**

 **Thanks to the people who keep following and adding this story to your favorites. I got my eyes on you!**

 **Continue to stay hydrated and those who are going back to school soon or already back in school, try and have a stress free year man.**

 **P.S. - If any of you watched the show Stranger Things out on Netflix, I wrote a story about it called Guillotine and you should check it out on my profile ;P**

 **Chat later?**

 **-ALES**


End file.
